1 Jack Frost's Wish
by meganfrost89
Summary: A 16 year old winter spirit who has given a chance to live like a normal kid by North, the leader of the Guardians. He is allowed to go to school, have friends, anything normal kids does, but he needs to keep his secret a SECRET and take responsibility for his both lives. But what if someone came to his life and one day need to make a choice. What will he choose? And can he do it?
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost's Wish

Jack Frost's Wish

Jack was sitting in the balcony in his room at North's house. He is starring at the bright full moon and introspecting about himself. North noticed that he went to his room quietly unlike the usual tantrum between Bunnymund and him every time he comes home. And that's a LOT strange for him.

"Hey Jack, my boy! What are you doing here?" North patted Jack's back and looked at the young guardian. Jack didn't answer back or even gave a gesture. "What's wrong boy?" North added and suddenly the young guardian looked at him. "Nothing's wrong" Jack said simply and looked down.

"Teenagers….so emotional… but that's perfectly normal Jack…" North said.

Jack was irritated, he grabbed his staff and went inside leaving North behind. North noticed he accidently offended the young guardian.

"Is that what this is all about?" North said heartily while he's following Jack inside, "Jack talk to me.." he added. Suddenly he stopped and swerved to face North.

"Fine! I'll say it. Yes… it's all about me NOT being normal alright!" Jack said angrily and looked down, "I've been 14 for ages…I…I don't know where I came from, I don't know my real name…. I don't know anything about me! And you call that normal?" Jack can't controled his anger and he clutches his staff and looked at North.

The guardian leader took a deep breath and looked at the young guardian. He approached Jack and put his hands on his shoulders. "Is that what you really want?" North said cordially to the boy.

"More than anything…" Jack said and looked up to North.

North shook his head and patted Jack's head and stood tall, "Alright then," North said, "go, prepare your things." He added.

Jack felt shocked in hearing those words he looked around and looked back at North, "WHAT? Did you just…." North cut in and laughed, "Yes I did, boy… go!" North said and gave loud laugh.

Santa called the other guardians The tough, tall and Jack Frost's rival, Easter Bunny, Bunnymund, The beautiful, colourful, sweet and cheerful, Toothfairy, Toothania and The sleepy, baby-faced Sandman, Sandy. They run hurriedly downstairs and quite surprised by North's abrupt call. Bunnymund, who is napping a while ago, is not very happy waking him up.

"Alright North, this should be important!" The grumpy Easter Bunny said and looked at the young guardian and wondered why he carries a few bags with him.

"Oh this is very important indeed!" North said aloud and looked at the young guardian, "Jack's going to live a normal life," he added.

Bunnymund felt relish and he wants to jump around or even throw a party. He imagined himself reading his drama novels, which Jack doesn't know, alone, peaceful and quietly in his room without Jack's nagging and annoying sounds around.

"Jack Frost… leaving….forever?!" Bunnymund smiled that reaches at the top of his ears.

"Uhmmmm… you're half right Bunnymund…" North said, "He's leaving…. But not forever." North laughed when he saw Bunnymund's happy face faded.

"Ha! Heard that!" Jack said and sticks his tongue out and gave Bunnymund his kind of evil-ish smile.

"He's a guardian…. He needs us," North looked at the guardian who's also looking back at him, "and we will, positively need him." North added.

"Heard that Easter Kangaroo!" Jack said to Bunnymund. The young guardian never called Bunnymund with his proper name, always playing with the Easter Bunny's name.

"What?" Bunnymund gave Jack an angry looked and leaned to him, "What did you call me?" he asked angrily.

"Easter Kangaroo!" Jack shouted and a lightning between them sparked, "I'm a bunny!" Bunnymund shouted back. "No you're not!" Jack keeps teasing the Easter Bunny and made the other guardians cover their ears and ignore the noise they're making. "Alright, if you don't want Kangaroo, how about Bunnyroo?!" Bunnymund feel quite irritated right now, "he grabbed am Easter Egg and he is about to throw it to Jack when North took it from him.

"Both of you stop this nonsense at once!" North warned the two KIDS and stood between them, "stop this or I'll take back what I said, yes Jack I'm talking to you." North looked Jack and saw him smiling at him like an innocent little boy.

After they all calmed down, North handed a brown envelope with a pile of papers inside. They young guardian looked through the papers and looked at North.

"Everything you'll need is inside that envelope. Remember," North paused and continued, "keep your staff in a safe place… I remember you one time, looking for it and you found it….In the chimney." North looked at Jack a little, well, very worried about him.

"Well I'm sure Easter Kangaroo put it there." Jack murmured and Bunnymund just glared and crossed his arms. "Wait…" Jack added, "What's this Jack Dylan?"

"That's your name that you're going to use, everyone needs that." North answered

"Frick N. Dumb is so much better, so he'll say 'Hi! I'm Frick'N Dumb'" Bunnymund said and North looked at him and gave him a warning and telling to zip it.

"HA HA, not funny!" Jack said and put the papers back in the envelope, grabbed his staff and stood up.

North opened the magic portal and hugged the young guardian, "you'll face so many things boy… it's not dangerous but it's challenging and choices need to be made. " North stood up and blinked at him, "Anyway, are you ready boy?" North added. Jack waved at the other guardians and gave Bunnymund a weird smile.

"North… I was born re…."

Suddenly, the yetis put him in a sack and tossed him through the magic portal that lead to his new but simple apartment. He started unpacking his things and a piece of paper fell from one of his clothes.

Dear Jack,

Your normal life begins, I hope you'll enjoy it but remember keep your SECRET a secret. Don't let your guard down, you're still a guardian take care always my boy.

Santa

PS. You are still in the #1 Naughty List!

è Kinda new here in FanFic so please tell me what you think ^_^ tnx in advance ;)

è Can't wait for RoTG to come out! haha


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Life Begins

Normal Life Begins

Jack woke up 8:00 am and still lying in his bed for a minute then he sat up, brushed his hair and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, Frosties, always Frosties then washed the dishes. He sat on the sofa after and stared at the T.V. and noticed there's a sticky note on it

"Seriously? A note? North…. He'svery vigilant." Jack stood up and picked the note and read it aloud.

"Really? A lecture?" Jack scratched his head and looked around the room, he noticed that every appliances has sticky notes on them. "I know…. I'm not human….but… I'm surely not that STUPID!" Jack took off all the sticky notes and went to the bathroom after to take a shower.

"More sticky notes? Argh!" Jack exclaimed. "Just-you-wait-North!" he took off the sticky notes once for every word, and finally, he can take a shower after.

A few moments later, he's all dressed up and decided to go outside and take a walk around to familiarize himself. He went to the park, looked at the shops and boutiques and observed people's actions and approaches to each other. After hours of walking, his stomach rumbled.

"Man… I'm hungry… well it's not my fault I didn't ate North's cookies earlier." Jack said.

He looked around to see if there's a store he can go to and buy some snacks and he noticed a vending machine a across the street.

He put his bill in the machine and a few seconds later, it come out. He tried it several times, still it doesn't accept it.

"Come on… I'm hungry here, my bill is not even rumpled or anything!" !" He whined and kicked the vending machine and tried again.

"That's It! Wanna play hard?!"

He looked around to be sure nobody's there and kicked the vending machine so hard that it fell over down to the floor and then a chocolate bar came out. He picked it up and put 2 dollars on the vending machine.

"Don't mess with me when I'm hungry!" he murmured and took a bite of his chocolate bar. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name and looked around and saw Bunnymund hiding at the small entrance and approached him.

"Bunny!" Jack said happily and continued eating.

"It's day one and you already caused damage, now tell me, why did you kicked the vending machine?" Bunnymund's is playing with his boomerang while looking at the young guardian.

"Cause it won't accept my bill." Jack said while chewing.

"Cause you're doing it wrong! And what if somebody sees you or seen you?" Bunnymund said.

"I'm doing it perfectly! That machine is in a fritz, and don't worry about it checked." Jack took the last bite of his chocolate bar and tossed the wrapper in the trash can and continued, "The real issue here is… why you are here? Did you miss me Kangaroo?" Jack said. He gave Bunnymund an unusual smile with his arms crossed.

"No, that's not the reason Frost bite! North asked me to keep eye on you for a while…" the easter bunny walked to Jack and point his boomerang in front of his face, "and I'm gonna tell him that YOU had a fight…. with a machine." Jack turned his back on Bunnymund and start to walk away.

"It's not my fault…" Jack said and stopped. "So it's the mindless machine's fault then?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Jack said without looking at the tall Easter Bunny, "And oh, by the way…" he swerved and looked at him, "Tell North to stop sticking notes… It makes me feel like a total idiot."

"Well you are." Bunnymund teased the young guardian and Jack continued walking.

"It's kinda nice to see you and all but… I gotta go home now. See yah!" Jack raised his arms put it back in his pocket and when he turned around Bunnymund is already gone.

"He definitely misses me…"

*Thanks for the support Guys ^_^ Chapters coming


	3. Chapter 3: What To Do?

What To Do?

Jack woke up, and ate his Frosties, as usual and washed the dishes. After minutes of wondering, he looked outside his window, looking at the people walking by then he sat on his bed thinking of something he should and must do. Then he heard someone knocked at the door. He checked it out and found a newspaper lying on the floor.

"Alright… what's this?" Jack picked it up and looked through the pages, "hmmm, newspaper I've seen many of these things before." He added.

He looked through the pages and found the Classified Ads section and he closed his eyes and trying to remember something.

"Of course! A job I need a job! North…" He knows that the guardian leader is the one or the one who ordered about this newspaper thingy, "Your tricks will not work on me!" he laughed and continued to look through the newspaper. " Now let's see what jobs are available? Dog watcher? Never. Waiter? Nah… Janitor? Never gonna happen! Plumber? Dish washer? Baby sitter? Pet Food Tester?" He widened his eyes when he read that part, "WHAT?" he exclaimed and continued reading aloud, "Vomit Collector? Road kill Cleaner?" he scratched his head and shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with this ads?! GEEZ! What's next? Crocodile bait?" He threw the newspaper away and a piece of paper fell and picked it up.

"I think this is an OK job, nothing special, I'll try it. But first…. Imma," he looked at the mirror and brushed his hair, "take some shower."

After he finished bathing, the young guardian dressed up and saw a blue new rubber shoes in his closet and took a good look at it.

"Cool shoes" the young guardian said, "thanks North" he said aloud. He grabbed his keys and the brown envelope before leaving his apartment. He locked the door and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

Meanwhile, he saw the address written on the small paper. He gave a grin and looked at the store.

"Frost Cones, now this is an OK job, nothing especial… but it will be."

Jack went inside and saw a stout gentleman with round face and receded short black hair but has strands of white, round face with wrinkles, who obviously is the boss, yelling at a worker and looked at Jack as he stood there. The stout man cleared his throat and approached the young boy with white silver hair.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" the man asked and looked Jack from head to foot.

"Uhmm… I'm here to apply for the job." Jack said while handing him the piece of paper.

The man read it and return the paper to the boy, he breathe deeply and looked at him.

"Well, you see… I fired three of my workers because of their tardiness and slowness. So…" the man leaned closer to Jack and the young guarding leaned back and gave the stout man a shaky smile.

"Look me in the eyes… and tell me that you're not that kind of person to make this simple." The man added.

"I assure you sir that I'm not that kind of person." Jack said and nodded repetitively. The man circled Jack and the young guardian thinks it's a bit weird. Finally the man stopped and stood in front of Jack.

"Alright…. I am in need of workers right now so… I'll accept." The stout man said and put his hands on his waist, "You have the requirements?" he added

Jack gave him the brown envelope and the man looked through the pile of papers and after a few minutes, he gave it back to the young guardian and went to the back of the store to get Jack's uniform.

"Tomorrow, eight in the morning, don't be late." The man said simply and he asked the worker he's yelling at lately to teach the new kid how things work around the place.

"Thank you sir uhmm…." Jack said, "Luke, call me Luke." The man said and left the store leaving two of them inside.

The other worker is surprised about Jack. It only took him thirty minutes to remember all the recipes' procedure, the names of the frost cones, how the cash register works and the other machines.

"Are you sure you got it?" the worker asked Jack feeling unsure about the boy.

"Yup, absolutely." Jack said simply and smiled at the worker, "Thanks…er…" the boy looked at his badge name, "Ben" he added.

"Ok then…. That is all." Ben grabbed his bag and was about to leave the store when Jack called him.

"See you tomorrow!" Jack said cheerfully and Ben swerved and gave him a sad face.

"Not really," he said sadly and looked to him, "I got fired." He said, "well it's better actually, working with that obese man doesn't really…. Work." He added.

"Oh… ok…" Jack said. "Good luck though." Ben said. "You're gonna need it…and oh… by the way, the machine's is in a fritz so yeah… good luck making frost cones." Ben added he left the keys on the table and left the door. After a few minutes, he came back, "Oh and to get things straight I'm not lazy like Mr Luke said it's that machine's fault and the reason why we have little to no customers here every day." He said and waved at Jack and walked away from the store.

Jack looked at the machine, "I can handle that…." Jack murmured, "Who says I need this good-for-nothing machine?" Jack added and gave a grin.

"This is going to be fun!"

*That's the Guardian of Fun! haha is it godo? ok? or bad? please tell haha, so i can improve it :) I'm not going to be mad. tnx ^_^


	4. Chapter 4:Winter In The Middle Of Summer

Winter In The Middle of Sumer

"Ok, what's wrong with you people? Its middle of summer, buy some Frost Cones!" Jack is in front of the cashier register playing with it, he's been waiting for hours for someone to buy Frost Cones but unfortunately nobody did.

"Alright, I'm bored… and I don't like it when I get bored!" He pressed the cashier register for the last time and a heard children screaming when an ice cream truck came.

"Mommy I want some ice cream!" the children screamed. In less than a minute, the truck is surrounded by bunch of people trying to buy one of those creamy, yummy, cold ice creams.

"What? Frost Cones is soooo like ice creams!" then he realized that they were giving away free toys when a person bought two ice creams. "Free toys? Ha! What if I give away free snow in the middle of summer so that kids can have FUN but we know that's impossible!" Jack said with his arms crossed and he's been silent for a minute or two, "I'm missing something… something important, I can feel it, it's in front of me… but what is it?!" then he looked at the mirror and put his hands on his face "I'm so stupid, dang stupid… I'm a winter spirit! How can I forget?!"

He ran back home to get his staff and went back to the store.

"Alright, you want cold? I'll give you cold." Jack said and gave a weird smile.

He closed the door and stood in the middle. "Ring, ring, winter is here." He gave a small grin, stabbed his staff on the floor and the room is filled with frost, beautiful shaped frost. When you look at the ceiling you'll see snowflakes hanging and little of snow falling.

"Humans, they always need attention", he opened the door, the cold wafted outside and people spun around to see where it's coming from.

"Winter!" one of the children shouted, "In summer? Cool! Mom I want to buy frost cones, pretty pretty please!" The children pulled their mothers and fathers into the store to buy and, of course, to play snow.

"Now this is better than free toys right kiddo?" Jack handed the frost cones to a kid, "Nope, this is not better" the kid replied, "No?" Jack asked, "This is the BEST!" the boy answered.

While making frost cones, the machine is in a fritz and Jack smiled, "The machine's broken… this is great!" he turned around and said to the crowd "Sorry guys, the machine's broken" the kids turned their smile upside down and asked if he can fix it.

"No…" Jack said, "But who says that I need the machine?" Jack smiled the one of the parents asked him how he can make one without the machine.

"Easy!" said Jack. He went at the back and used his staff to make a snow cone, well… CONES he went back inside with about twenty ready frost cones. "Here it is! Now go back in line and order your Frost Cones!"

The children jumped and went back in line. One boy grabbed his frost cones and asked Jack a question. "How did you do it without the machine?" Jack whispered at the boy "I have a stick." Jack smiled, "Stick?" "Magic stick" Jack smiled and blinked at the boy and went back to his parents happily. "

The frost cones are glowing? How did you do that?" one of the parents asked. "Uhmm…. It's a secret recipe." Jack scratches his head and smiled, "Clever eh?" Jack said. "Love it" the parent said.

It's already nine in the evening and Jack just finished cleaning the store, meaning defrosting. "I'm pretty beat." He sat on the chair and rest for a minute, grabbed his staff then locked the store after. When he got home he went straight to bed and fell asleep without noticing.

è He's quite tired haha and take note, its day one, Let's see how further he can go. ^_^

è Comments and tips please thanks for the supporters


	5. Chapter 5: GAD, I Don't GET It!

GAD, I Don't GET It

Jake woke up screaming in the middle of the night and ran to the bathroom to wash his face and starred hard at the mirror.

"It's not a cool nightmare Sandy! For a moment there, I thought I have a head like Kangaroo." He shrugged, and then grabs a towel to wipe his face. He was about to go back to bed when he heard something vibrating.

He followed the sound and found out it's coming from his backpack. "What's this?" he's looking at it and figuring out what that thing is. He looked back in his bag if there's a note but he remembered that he told Santa not to stick notes again.

"There should be a note somewhere, Geez, oh wait, I feel something." He caught a piece of paper with North's note on it and he read it aloud. "Figure this thing out, Good luck boy hahaha." Jack looked at the back of the paper but it's empty.

"You put notes on things I know, but not on the things I DON'T KNOW…. Never mind, I'll figure this thing out myself." He found something written on the back of the THING "NO-KI-A, what the hell is Nokia?" then he accidentally turned it on and a bright light came out of the screen. "What's this? Mini TV? No, it can't be, there are numbers and letters on it.

What does it do?" He explored it for hours and got the hang of it, somehow. "Alright, last one, Phonebook" then he saw North's name and pressed call. He waited for a minute before North answered it.

"Hey Jack! How are you my boy? What took you so long to figure it out?" Santa said while laughing. "No I didn't! I just…uhmm… look through it first before calling you" Jack muttered. "Oh? Is that so, well anyways, how is life boy?" North said heartily.

"It's been great, loving it. Wait, who's that speaking in the background?" Jack asked curiously when he heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Oh it's Bunnymund trying to faze sleeping Sandy, you know, because he doesn't have somebody to nag on." Santa laughed while watching Bunny fazing the sleeping Sandy. "You need to rest now boy, you have big day tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and the… "I get it North!" Jack said without finishing what Santa's saying.

"Alright good night boy, be good. I mean it BE GOOD! Don't fight with vending machines anymore."

"Got it, Bye Santa and thanks." Jack cut the line and went back to bed and his phone rang.

"I got a message!" Jack said excitedly. "Get ready for the computers Jack! Haha, Santa." Jack read the word "computers" twice. "Comp WHAT? Never mind, Jack looked at the time and it's already five o'clock in the morning.

"GREAAAT…. 2 hours of sleep remaining." he tucked himself in and turned off the light and went to sleep.

è Mini Story, hope you like it guys ^_^ comments and tips PLEASE haha thanks a bunch guys J


	6. Chapter 6: Helper or Troublemaker?

Helper or Troublemaker?

Mr. Luke cannot believe his eyes, his shop, his always good-for-nothing shop is now filled with customers, but that's not the reason why he's standing frozen outside like a statue. It's what inside that made his jaw drop.

"Ther….there's snow…in my…shop…" he closed his eyes and opened it but it's all real, the snow, the customers, everything.

He's in the middle of the sidewalk, spreads his arms wide, as if he were about to take a bow "I have a customer…" he said in a low voice, "I HAVE A CUSTOMER!" he shouted and made the people jumped and kids scared. "Mom is that old man crazy?" One of the kids asked.

Mr. Luke turned to the ice cream truck across the street teasing and nagging the owner. "Ha! Take that! Your customers are all mine! MINE I tell you!" He utters an evil laugh and went inside his store looking for Jack.

"Jack there you are! Can you believe this?" Mr Luke said while spinning around.

"Not expecting this sir, completely astonished, so how are you sir?" Jack said hurriedly as he went at the back to make more magic Frost Cones.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" The happy stout man said aloud and looked around the store, spinning around and made the children scary and afraid of him.

"Uhmm sir?" Jack said curiously

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought someone for you to work with he's in the car." Mr Luke stopped and wiped hi tears of joy.

"What? Oh no sir, I can handle this by myself, Its perfectly fine." Jack said nervously while giving frost cones to the customers.

"Of course I won't let you work alone, it's too much for you, I'll go get him." His boss went to the car to fetch his new co-worker.

"I am soooo DEAD, Nah, I can do this… hopefuly…" The young guardian wiped his face and saw Mr Luke with the new guy behind him.

"Jack this is Ken your new co-worker." Then Jack looked at him when he came out behind his boos. He's about tall as he and maybe the same age as him too.

"Hi Ken I'm Jack nice to meet yah, let's talk later we have work to do." Jack said without looking at the guy. He asked Ken to be in the cash register while he make some MAGIC frost cones at the back of the shop.

It's already closing time, and the two workers sat down to rest for a while after a long day. They've been quiet for a few minutes and they're not even talking.

"You're not yet going home?" Jack asked while standing up and stretched. "In a minute or two, how about you?" Ken asked and looked at Jack and kind of curious about his hair.

"Imma, clean this place first." Jack reasoned just to make Ken to go home. He doesn't want to see Ken defrosting the whole store with his magic long wooden staff.

"Do you need some…." Ken asked but the young guardian cut in, "Nope its ok, leave it to me, it will only going to take a few minutes anyways…." Jack said, "Just come back tomorrow morning." He added.

"O…K…." Ken said curiously "See you then…" the new guy left the store and Jack has his eyes on him and waited until he's far away.

Jack is talking to himself and can't stand still he's worried about the new guy.

"What to do? What to do? Is he still here?" He looked around and looked outside to make sure he's gone. He defrosts the room again and went straight home. "Nah…It's just one guy, I can handle him. But maybe, he CAN'T handle me…." Jack smiled and thinking of something, something BAD…..

è Oh no, what's he gonna do? He is a good boy and all, but still we know he's kinda of a prankster.

è What do you guys think? Is my story getting better or bad? Please comment haha thanks guys J ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Naughtiest Guardian

Naughtiest Guardian

Customers today are a little less than usual, so it's a not-so-busy-day for Jack and Ken. It's already closing time and perfect time to do the guardian's prank.

"Hey Ken, Imma.." he paused and think about something he can say, "buy something at the store ." he added, "Is it ok for you to stay here a few minutes?" Jack asked and gave Ken a subtle smile.

"Yeah sure." Ken said simply while reading a magazine and after a few minutes Jack was gone.

He hid at the back entrance and stayed there for a while and watched Ken reading.

"You can see me only if I wanted you to, but now… you can't." he uttered an evil smile and went inside and slammed the door hard.

Ken heard the loud noise and ignored it and continued reading, "hmmm… maybe it's just the wind." He said confidently. Then suddenly the lights started to turn on and off that made him shiver.

"Alright Jack! This isn't funny!" he shouted and looked around but saw no one there.

"Maybe the light bulb's dead." He said to himself to gain strength and try not to think about the scary things.

He sat down to calm himself, but suddenly the chair moves and he fell over. He stood up quickly and grabbed the chair and lifts it to use it as protection from…. something…

"Show yourself!" Ken shouted with fear he points the chair in different direction and is sweat is running down on his cheeks.

Jack is laughing so hard he can barely breathe he looked around to add some flavour for his prank, then the faucet turned on as well as the fans, the lights are blinking again and the room is getting colder, and colder.

Ken doesn't know what to do he thinks he's losing his mind. "It's just a dream! It's just a dream…definitely…maybe." He said to fight his fear bit it's not working. He can't move and suddenly everything stopped and there was a long silence.

"Now, this is the finale." Jack used a cloth to dress like a ghost and flew around the store He chase Ken around and hid somewhere and surprised the poor new guy.

"Wooooo! I'm a ghost!" Jack said and Ken knew, just knew he know that voice. He breathed deeply and got 's shouting at the ghost, who he thinks it's Jack, which is true, "Jack, I know it's you!" he shouted, "Don't play dumb with me!" He pulled the cloth and found out that no one's under it.

"This is the part where you ran" Jack said to himself.

The new guy quickly grabbed his bag and ran for his life like a big, scary monster's chasing him. He run forward and didn't looked back.

"Now, that's the best time I ever had, so far." Jack utter an evil laugh, "I think he's not coming back." He added. After arranging the shop and defrosting it, he went straight home and took a long night sleep.

è Is this one ok? Haha I'll update more tomorrow. Comment and Tips please :) ^_^ thanks


	8. Chapter 8:First Time 4 Everything

There's First Time For Everything

Jack Frost is on the way to walk and saw a construction happening at the store. He saw Mr. Luke talking to a man, who maybe, is the engineer. He approached his boss wondering what they're doing.

"Gud day Mr. Luke" Jack said after the two man's conversation.

"Hello, sorry for not telling you this a little earlier I don't have your cell phone number. I'm giving you and Ken a week off. Be back next Monday." Mr. Luke said and asked for his phone number.

"About that sir…" Jack scratches his head and Mr. Luke looked at him. "Is it about schooling?" returning Jack's phone. "Then make it a part-time job. Your school ends at 3 p.m. start at 3:30 here. You can do that don't you?" Mr. looked blinked at Jack and went inside the store, checking everything.

Jack went to a bookstore to buy school supplies, surprisingly, when he got home, he found his school books are already in his apartment and there's a note stuck on it.

"Forgot to mention, here is your books and everything else you need for school, be good and stay out of trouble. I know what you did last night at the Frost Cones'. I got my eyes on you boy!"

Santa

"Wow, can you imagine reading every one of this?" he looked through the pages of the books and didn't recognize he's already studying. After hours of reading he stood and stretch. He went to the kitchen and ate his dinner. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and straight to bed, but he's not yet sleeping.

"The word science comes from the Latin "scientia," meaning knowledge. Gravity, the degree of intensity of this, measured by acceleration. In kinematics, velocity is the rate of change of the position of an object, equivalent to a specification of its speed and directions of motion… wait what? Did I just say all of that?" He sat up and he starred at his books and wiped his face. "I think I need to…uhmmm… what is it called? Stu….yeah…study, Oh, that's a new feeling." Jack is studying Algebra 1 this time. He studied until the sun rose up and he is CRAVING for more. He heard the birds chirping and he noticed that it's already bright outside. "Geez, morning already?" he yawns and lied down to get some sleep. "I'll continue this (yawned)…la..ter…"


	9. Chapter 9: Preparation For School

Preparation for School

"Alright! One week before school!" Jack stayed whole day sitting and reading each of his books. He started with science, which I think he already decided to be his favourite subject.

"Hmmm, interesting. I have no idea who this people are, but…..I'm….knowing them well, so far." It took him just two hours reading 2 units each book (wow! ;) ) and memorized formulas and definition in minutes. "I need to take a break!" he stretch his arms and suddenly his stomach rumbles, "and a snack too." He looked into the fridge and grabbed and ice cream, went into the living room and watched T.V.

"Hey! It's a story about the Easter Bunny! Oh, Kangaroo wouldn't be so happy if he sees this!"

After getting bored with the show he changed channels but couldn't find anything good to watch.

"No, too boring… that is just vile! What's this? Ghost? Ridiculous…" then he passed a channel and the movie is about him, Jack Frost an American horror comedy year 1996.

"Do I even look like that? I don't have green eyes! I have blue! And what's that? Sharp teeth? Dude!" he's having a fight with the television and went closer to it, "What's the big idea? And importantly… what's with the nose?!" He's quite quite angry. He got irritated that he pressed off button on the remote so hard.

"Humans… huh!" He stood up in front of the mirror and brushed his hair while staring at himself, "Pshh… I look nothing like that!" he murmured.

He sat back on the sofa and read the newspaper from the other day and saw laptops for sale.

"Wait laptop, this is what Santa said, hmm… I think I can buy this one, it's pretty cheap." He looked at the address written on it and he knows exactly where it is.

"8 p.m. I can get there in time." Jack smiled and quickly grabbed his staff he flew to the second hand shop and searched for a cheap but reliable laptop.

He just got there in time and saw an old man closing the shop but he approached him anyway hoping to let him in.

"Hey what is the cheapest laptop you got?" Jack asked the old owner.

The owner is about 45-50 years of age, not fat not that thin either. He has grey hair with a little stands of black remaining, he looked at the boy curiously andnoticed that his jacket is covered with some frost, more importantly the boy has white silver hair.

"I saw this on the newspaper." The young guardian continued," do you still have this one?" he added. The old man was about to close the shop but he looked at Jack carefully and decided to have one more customer.

"Yup, we do, come inside." The owner said and ushered Jack inside the shop and looked around while the old man's looking for the laptop.

"That's the hardware, and that's the Universal Serial Bus reader, the hardrive, the blank CD's the…." He named everything he knows inside the shop and fortunately the old man's too busy for him to recognize Jack.

After few minutes the old man came out of the small room carrying the laptop Jack's looking for and put it on the table.

"Here it is" the old man said, "Are you sure you want this one?" The old asked as he wiped the laptop and opened it for Jack to take a good look.

"I read about it, it's… Ok, not bad, not pretty good either, "the young guardian said, "but maybe I can rely on it." He was wiping the screen when the old man put another laptop on the table. It's bigger and newer than the other one.

"Do you really need it badly?" the old man asked and looked at the boy.

"Very badly, I need it for my…. Studying." Jack replied and looked at the other laptop.

"Here take this, "the old man said making Jack surprised," it's a lot cheaper than this one but a lot better," the old man added " If you don't believe me, I'll let you return it and give this other one for free." The old man said and handed the laptop to the guardian.

Jack smiled and grabbed money in his pocket. He grabbed the old man's hand and put the money.

"You don't need to." Jack said and paid the man $500. The old man looked at the boy, surprised and filled with joy.

"That laptop only cost $350," the old man said while giving the boy the excess money this him, "this is too much boy." He added. But Jack didn't take it back.

"You are about to close earlier, but still you let me in," the young guardian said cordially, "when it comes to somebody else they will say 'Sorry kid, we're closed come back tomorrow.'" He added

"Thanks boy, if something's wrong with you laptop, just bring it here ok?" the old man touched Jack's shoulder and thanked him more.

"Ok, sure, thanks." Jack said.

The old man patted Jack's shoulder and went back inside. The man forgot something to say but when he turned around the unusual silver-haired boy is already gone.


	10. Chapter 10: Not That Ignorant

This is a short story, I'm bored so... yeah, anyways please write a review about it thanks ^_^

Not That Ignorant

Jack came back home faster before you can say your name. He's pretty much excited about his new laptop and obviously, he can't wait to try it. When he got home, first, he hid his staff and sat on his bed and with his laptop on his laptop.

"Oh, it has the same power on symbol on my phone." He pressed the button and his smile reached his ears when it turned on.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something…. Something important….oh…" he banged his head with his hand. "I don't have a router!" he shook his head and decided to figure that one next time. He explored it for hours and got the hang of it somehow. His phone rang, it's North calling him.

"Jack! My boy! Someone told me you bought a new laptop. So how are you doing?"

Jack a little confused how did Santa know? Oh right, of course, HE IS Santa.

"It's alright I'm working with it for 2 hours now."

"Oh, forgot to mention one little thing." Santa said "Your apartment has already have internet router. And Bunnymund said that it's easier to use a laptop with a mouse." You'll hear somebody's laughing at the background, yes, It's Bunnymund.

"Wait. What? A mouse?" Jack asked, trying to hold his laugh. "I'm just smarter than you Kangaroo." He said to himself.

"A mouse, the thing that run around anywhere, that mouse?" he said, pretending like he didn't know.

"Yup that's the one!" Bunnymund said, copying Santa's voice.

"By the way Easter Kangaroo, look up!" Jack shouted. Bunnymund , hesitated but of course he can't do anything to harm him. He's far, far, far from him, but he looked up anyways. And he was surprised that a bucket of cold water poured down on him.

"What?! How…how did you…" Then he noticed Santa ran to his quarters and saw a camera on the ceiling. "North!" Bunnymund shouted.

"If I'm seeing it, I can control it! Remember that Kangranny! Oh, that's new!" Jack turned off his laptop and went to sleep.

"Don't forget, I'm still a guardian."


	11. Chapter 11: New Guardian Classmate

New Guardian Classmate

"Alright! First day of school… why do I worry too much? It will work out just fine…I…hope." He's talking to himself in front of the mirror for a long time now. He feels nervous and excited. It's his first time attending a school. Fitting in is just a minor problem, the bullies, MAJOR problem, especially the SENIORS.

"I can do this, I'm a guardian." He said but felt unsure. He brushed his hair and smiled. "I defeated Pitch, nothing scares me."

He wore a light blue shirt with a blue striped jacket on top, brown jeans and pair of rubber shoes that Santa gave him. He grabbed his backpack and keys and stood in front of the mirror again and breathed deeply.

"Having a silver hair is not unusual…." He said aloud and smiled but after a few minutes his smile faded, "Geez! Who am I kidding? Of course it does." He added.

He locked the door and walked to school. It's not really far away from his apartment. It will only take him fifteen to thirty minutes to walk to get there. He looked around while walking he saw and elapsed with a bunch of students crossing and walking on their way to school and some of them are staring at him and others are pointing at him irrespectively.

Eastwood Science High School, home of nerds, realm of bullies and this one's a public school but have a great education quality. Proof? You'll see nerds in every corner…well… while they're being bullied.

Jack Frost, now using the name Jack Dylan, is walking to his room and everybody's looking at the boy who has with silver hair, pale skin and bright light blue eyes.

"Silver hair?" What a freak show." A kid said somewhere in the crowd. But Jack just ignored it and he continues to walk to his room.

"Expected, nothing surprises me." He murmured. He found his room and as he went inside suddenly, the noisy, irritating voices of the students went silent when they saw the young guardian.

"Just ignore it." He said to himself. He was about to take a seat when a boy grabbed the chair.

"This is my seat, freak!" the boy laughed as well as the others and Jack noticed the untaken table beside the window, he then sat there and put his bag down.

A minute later a girl with a long black straight hair, black eyes and have fair skin walked into the room and went to her table beside Jack's.

The girl noticed that the boy is a neophyte in this school. She stared at him for a while but she's not laughing or smiling like the other kids do. For her, the boy beside her is fascinating rather that unusual.

"Hi, there!" the girl greeted the guardian and Jack looked at her and smiled.

"You're the newcomer that everyone is talking about," she said and reached his hand to him, "by the way," she added "I'm Megan."

"Hi… I'm…" He was about to say his name when the boy from earlier cut in and looked at Jack.

"Hello… freak," the bully said and looked at him evilly, "do you know the secret greeting around here?" the boy said and he lifts his fist and clutches it in front of the young guardians face.

"Are you forgetting somethin?" Megan suddenly said to faze the bully and the boy turned to look at her.

"Forget what?!" he shouted and it's obvious that he's a bit irritated ruining his COOL…

Megan grabbed a paper from her bag and unfolds it in front of the boy's face. The boy suddenly felt chagrin and looked down trying not to look at the paper Megan's holding.

"Sir James gave me this to pass it to you." She said, "He is very disappointed." She handed the paper and everyone laughed at him. He got an F- from summer class in Science. "And he also said, you need to go to him after class."

The boy felt abashed about what Megan did so he just grabbed the paper angrily and went back to his sit and crumpled the paper.

Jack covered his mouth hiding his smile and looked at the girl beside him. "You know, you don't have to cover me form him." He said and smiled at the girl and Megan laughed.

"By the way, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Jack…Jack Fro….I mean Dylan. Jack Dylan."


	12. Chapter 12:Witty Guardian's Lunch Fight

The Guardian's Lunch Fight

Its lunch time and Jack can't find a table. Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

"Over here Jack!" Megan shouted from the back and saw her sitting and eating alone in the corner.

Jack sat in front of Megan and looked around to see if somebody's joining them.

"Thanks." He said shyly and unwrapped his sandwich. "So, why are you all alone?" Jack asked curiously and looked at the girl.

"Well, I don't have any friends here, well used to have friends." She said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry." he brush his hair felt abashed and banged his head secretly.

"That's alright." She gave him a feign smile and it fade away.

"Some of the people here used to be my friend but they are so anxious to be eminent." She sipped form her drink and she pursue to talking, "they left me and join the FAMOUS kids around here." She added

"My best friend and my only friend went to Canada and studied there." She looked at the boy and smiled, "So here I am…but… it's not that bad." There's been a long silence between them so Megan asked a question to change the subject.

"So, what about you? Do you have friends?" she asked.

"Me? No, not really, I'm kinda new here in town." He said shyly and took a bite from his lunch.

"Oh, but… no one?" she said curiously and stared at him feeling pity for the young guardian.

"Well, I won't count him as a friend, more like an acquaintance. He's my co-worker in Frost Cones." Jack said and looked at her curiously when she smiled. Megan laughed and made the guardian raised his eyebrow and wonder is there something wrong with what he said.

He looked around and looked back at the girl and surprised that she's been stating at him.

"I knew I saw you somewhere." Megan said, still staring at Jack, "Of course the Frost Cones… the boy with silver hair." She said and reached to touch Jack's hair but he moved back with alacrity.

"Chill," the girl said heartily, "just wanna see it, if it's natural." Jack then leaned and let her touch his hair. She pointed it in the sunlight and the guardian's hair didn't reflect.

"Wow, this is definitely natural." She said surprisingly and felt cold a little bit while touching the guardian's hair. She wanted to ask so many questions, but he just met this boy and maybe she'll ask him some other time. She draw back her hand and looked at Jack with enchantment.

"Impressed?" Jack rested his back and crossed his feet while smiling at her.

"Completely astonished!" Megan said copying England accent and they both laugh.

Suddenly the boy from earlier, with his friends, surrounded Jack and Megan, ruining their fun, he grabbed Jack's sandwich and tossed it in the trash can.

"I'm not finished with you yet freak." The boy said and looked at Megan and giving her a weird smile.

"Has anyone told you you're a bit weird hanging around with this freak show?" he said and hi-fived with his friends and all of the students are all looking at them.

"They never stop," Megan said and made the boy stop laughing, "and, has anyone told you you're dang face is atrocious?"

Everyone looked at each other blankly and they all abruptly looked for the word Megan just said. The boy, feeling embarrassed shouted at the crowd and told them to tell him what it means, and one of his friends grabbed a nerd.

"What does atrocious mean dork? Tell me." The boy said and made the nerd feel intimidated with the bully.

"Please… don't… it's not really a…good word." The nerd said shakingly and trying to cover his face.

"He's right," Jack said breaking the silence. "If you're smart you don't wanna know."

The young guardian added and gave the boy a grin. Everyone stood and suddenly a crowd formed around them. The boy tossed the nerd and obviously, he is very pissed off.

"What did yah say?" the boy said angrily and is walking towards Jack.

"Oh, right, I forgot… Ok… wanna take it slow?" Jack said and the bully raised his fist and clutches it in front of Jack's face but surprisingly he didn't blink or even move a muscle, which made the boy intimidated with him.

"Rule number one," Jack said, "I'm confident, and you should watch out when I'm confident." Jack added and looked at the boy with his serious face.

"Yo Ron, what's wrong big boy? Scared?" Megan teased and the crowd laughed and pointed at the bully.

"So…. That's your name… Ron." Jack said and brushed his hair and smiled at him.

The chagrin-faced bully, Ron, was about to punch Jack when suddenly the young guardian ducked and he punched the wrong guy.

"Oh… that's gotta hurt" Jack said and is now standing behind Ron covering his mouth trying not to laugh. "Yah missed!" he shouted. Then a minute later the bell rang and everyone went back to their classes.

"I'm not yet finished with you." Ron warned Jack and went back to class."

"I know…." Jack smiled, "I'm just getting started."

è Pretty excited about the next chapter ^_^ is this one ok, great, fantastic or boring? Haha


	13. Chapter 13: Winter Spirit's Friend

Winter Spirit's Friend

Three in the afternoon, end of class. Jack went to his locker and Megan's is just in front of his. Everyone is talking about the young guardian, not just because of what happened at lunch time, but because of his unusual, rare silver hair.

"Argh, jammed!" he shouted as he tried to open his locker. Megan approached him and fixed it minutes.

"There, it happens all the time. And they never fix it, irony right?" she leaned on the locker and waited for Jack.

"So, want me to tour you here in school?" Megan said. "Sure." Jack said simply after he closed his locker and put books in his backpack.

They went to the Computer Lab, Science Lab, the auditorium, the football field, gym, and many more. Jack is having fun and he asked a lot of question to Megan that made her wonder about him.

"And this is the covered court. This is where cheerleaders rehearse, basketball varsities practice and play one of my favourite sport, Dodge ball." She spins around the court and sat on the floor looking at the young boy standing.

"What's Dodge ball?" Jack curiously asked and saw Megan looked at him surprisingly.

"You don't know?" she paused a little then continued, "Well, it's a sport where the two groups with members of five or more throw balls at each other and they have to dodge it. When you got hit, you're out. And when you caught a ball of your enemy, you gain a life." Megan said candidly. Jack saw a ball lying on the floor and picked it up. She noticed Jack's standing in the middle of the court, holding a basketball and shoots it in the ring and scored.

"Impressive, you play basketball?" Megan asked. "Nope." Jack said and picked up the ball and shoots again.

"No? I don't believe you" she shook her head and continued, "you just shot that ball in to the ring, and you're in the middle of the court, come on admit it, don't be bashful." She said and approached Jack still shooting.

"Honestly, I really don't." he turned to Megan and shoots the ball without looking, Megan widened her eyes and watch the ball dribbling and looked at Jack.

"You…you just….you…shoot…and you…" she's pointing in different directions and circled Jack.

"You just shot that ball without looking!" she screamed, "And you're in the middle of the court, and you said you don't play basketball?!" she added.

"That's just an accident." Jack said and stopped Megan from circling him.

"There are no accidents." Megan said and grabbed a ball. "Says who?" Jack asked curiously

"Master Ugway, you know, from Kung Fu Panda." She said and raised her eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know that either?" she added.

"I won't tell you then." He smiled and snatched the ball in Megan's hand and shoots again.

"See, that's no accident!" She pushed Jack and ran to get the ball. "I won't give you this ball!" She shouted and hid the ball behind her.

"Aww? Why not?" Jack is walking towards her, "I'm having fun here." He said and smiled.

He's trying to get the ball but Megan kept running around the place.

"No, I won't give it to you, until you…." Jack stole the ball and Megan didn't even notice it.

"Wha? How, When did you?" Jack laughed and spun the ball with his finger and rolled it on his shoulder going to the other side of his hand.

"Hey, watch this." He blinked at Megan and turned his back from the ring and made the shot. Megan followed the ball and looked at Jack laughing at her.

"You should've seen your face." He said while laughing and approached her.

"That's crazy! I hate you!" she ran after Jack but can't catch him. Then a minute later, Megan's phone rang.

"Hey, gotta bounce, dad's already here." Jack grabbed his phone and asked for her number.

"Hey, can I get your phone number?" he asked formally, trying not to be introverted.

"Sure." they exchanged phones and typed their number.

"Here yah go." Megan said, returning Jack's phone. "See you tomorrow then?" Jack said while putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yup, see yah!" she said while running away and looked back at Jack and waved.

Jack waved back and put his hands on his pocket. He grabbed his bag and walked back home.


	14. Chapter 14: Guardian's Anger

When A Guardian Gets Angry

Jack was on his way to school when he saw Megan crossing the street. He called her and she saw Jack and went to him. While they're walking, they talked and laughed about some people in school.

They arrived there thirty minutes earlier and went to their room.

"Oh, I forgot something to get from my locker. BRB Jack." Megan said and went to her locker.

"BRB?" he asked himself and raised his eyebrow, "What's BRB?" All of the sudden, Ron went into the room walked to Jack.

"What's up freak?" Ron said and put his hands down with force on Jack's table.

"What now, Ron?" he leaned on the wall looking up at the bully. "I'm gonna beat you up and make you beg for forgiveness." He said and all of the students laughed.

"Show him Ron! Show him what you got!" one of the students said.

Megan came back from getting her books and went to her table. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked Jack like she don't see Ron in front of her.

"Someone wants to ruin my day." Jack said and scratched his head.

"Do you know what day is it today?" Ron asked angrily and leaned closer to Jack.

"Hmmm… let me see, well It's the day you go away and never come back."

The guardian said and made Ron very furious. He was about to punch Jack when their adviser went into the room. The bully went back to his sit and looked at Jack and the young guardian smiled back just to irritate Ron.

After class, Megan and Jack hang out under the three in front of the school while doing their assignments. A few moments later, Ron grabbed Jack's homework and rumpled it and one of his friends dragged Megan and locked her hands together.

"Let me go!" Megan said tying to free herself but the boy is just too strong for her. She looked at the bully with her angry eyes and threatened him.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you, everybody's already gone." Ron said while touching Megan's face which she abruptly shook her head.

"Let her go, Ron…" Jack warned Ron and stood up to face him.

"Or what?" he warned, "What are you gonna do silver-haired freak!" he shouted and pushed Jack, but the young guardian's not fighting back. "Not so tough now are you?!" Ron was about to punch Jack when Megan shouted.

"Stop!" Megan kicked the boy in his phallus. She ran to Jack but somebody grabbed her and pulled ger long black hair and she utter a low shriek.

Jack blocked Ron's fist and bent it back. Ron tried to punch him using his other hand but the guardian blocked it and bent it as well. The bully is now on his knees trying to free his hand but Jack's strong, stronger than he looks like.

"When I freed your hands, let Megan go and don't ever, EVER hurt her again." Jack let go of Ron's hand and walked to Megan, but he won't give up. He tried to land a punch on Jack from behind but he avoided it without even looking.

He grabbed Ron's hand and flipped him in front of his gang. Jack looked at the others and they all shrugged and ran away, leaving their unconscious leader behind.

Megan, kneeling on the ground and is pretty hurt, stood up and walked to the beaten bully lying on the ground but before she reached Ron, Jack hold her hand hard and stopped her from going closer to Ron.

"I think that's enough." Jack said to Megan and turned her to face him. "Let it go," Jack wiped her little tears, "want me to take you home?" he asked and smiled.

"He won't hurt you, not while I'm here." The young guardian comforted Megan and picked up their bags. "Come on, It's getting dark."

They both walked and passed about two blocks but Megan is not still talking. Jack's been trying to make her speak but nothing works. She's just looking down to the ground while walking.

"Hey, cheer up, I already kicked his ass." Jack said and laughed. Megan gave him a small smile and pushed him a little bit but she didn't speak, not even a single word.

"Still not talking huh?" Jack said with a weird voice and he carried her while he's walking and won't put her down.

"Jack! Oh you! Put me down!" she shouted while hitting Jack's back.

"I will never put you down, unless you talk to me." The guardian said and laughed and continued walking.

"I AM talking to you! Now put me down." She hit Jack's back harder but the guardian is not hurt, even for a little bit.

"You are talking now. But later on you won't. So why would I put you down if you won't speak?" Jack said and disregarded Megan's screaming. "It's better if your speaking while I'm carrying you." He added and laughed, "You should know that I hate hearing silence."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Megan exclaimed and then she stopped hitting Jack and breathed deeply. "Alright…. I'll talk…." She said, "So put me down." She said cordially.

"Promise?" Jack asked and stopped walking for a moment. "PROOOMISE" Megan said and after a few minutes Jack put her down and looked at Megan.

"I sooo hate you!" she said and pushed Jack. "No you don't." Jack pressed Megan's cheek once for every word he said and continued walking to her house.

They arrived at her house after thirty minutes of walking and Jack found out that Megan's house is not that far from his.

"This is it! My lovely, simple home!" she said and looked at Jack, "So… you want to go inside?" she asked introverted and she looked on the ground while her foot gaits.

"Sorry, but maybe next time Megan, I have to go home now." Jack said and lowered his head and brushed his silver hair.

"Oh, it's cool" Megan said preventing her voice to shake," I won't blame you, It's already dark," she paused a little and continued, "Uhmm, maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah, sure I would like that." Jack said and looked at her.

"By the way, thanks for earlier…" she said and blushed a bit. Jack smiled and brushed Megan's hair from her eyes.

"That's nothing. I better get going, keep smiling now alright?" Jack said and walked away and turned back to Megan, "Text you later!" Jack shouted.

When he got home he took a shower and ate his dinner. He was doing his assignment, which Ron ruined earlier, when his phone rang.

"Hey, are you at your house already?" -Megan

"Yup, just finished doing my homework, again. What about you, what are you doing?" – Jack

"Nothing, just lying on my bed. By the way, are you free tomorrow and hang out at my place after school?" – Megan

"Sure, it's Friday tomorrow anyway." – Jack.

"Great! See you tomorrow, Gnight, My dad's gonna confiscate my phone if she sees me still texting this late, hahaha." – Megan

"Sure J, see you tomorrow, Goodnight Megs" – Jack

After brushing his teeth, he went to bed, turned off the lights and turned on the night light. After an hour, his phone rang. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He checked his phone and saw North's message,

"Meet Bunnymund in the meeting place we have things to do. No excuses, North."

"What?" Jack exclaimed and looked at the time, "At midnight?!" He grabbed his staff and wore his jacket and flew away.

"Geez, I almost forgot…. that I'm a guardian."


	15. Chapter 15: Guardian Kidnapped?

Kidnapped Guardian

Megan and Jack met at their meeting place like yesterday and she noticed Jack's pretty tired and kinda sleepy and wondered why. They arrived at school and surprisingly, Jack hasn't said anything yet since they met. Megan stopped and checked Jack's tired face.

"I thought you don't want to hear silence, and look who's not talking now?" Megan said and looked at Jack's sleepy eyes. Jack didn't hear what she said and just looked down.

"Hey," Megan shook Jack and the young guardian widened his eyes and looked at Megan.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." He rubbed his eyes and put his hands on his face.

At lunch time, Jack lost his appetite and just stared through the window staring at nothing. Megan suddenly noticed Jack and looked at the young guardian.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Megan asked Jack thoughtfully and put her hand on Jack's forehead and neck, checking his temperature.

"Your cold, why are you so cold?" She asked worriedly and checked on his forehead again, "let's get you to the nurse." She added. She was about to stand up but Jack pulled her back to her seat.

"No…. they can't help." Jack suddenly spoke and looked at Megan.

"What do you mean they can't help?" She asked and put her hand on the table.

"I'm completely fine, nothing's wrong with me." He said and touched Megan's hand, "I'm perfectly fine…" he said heartily and smiled at her, "come on, let's go, the bell will ring soon." He added.

After class, they went to Megan's house as agreed yesterday. It was simple but looked rather dashing and luxurious. She and her dad are the ones who live in the house but yesterday her dad went in a business trip for a few days.

When they entered the house, Megan ushered Jack in her room to and sat him on her bed.

"You should rest." Megan said while closing the curtains.

"I'm…" then the guardian yawned and continued talking, "fine…." He added

"Yup you're fine…" Megan said walking towards Jack, "but you're tired, now rest." Megan added and he laid Jack on her bed and she sat on her chair and waited until the guardian fell asleep.

After a few minutes, she went downstairs and cooked dinner, suddenly a few moments later, she heard someone's walking down the stairs and saw Jack rubbing his eyes and looked at her.

"How long did I fall asleep?" Jack asked and went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Just for an hour and a half." She replied while preparing their dinner.

"Your parents will gonna…" Megan cut in, "My dad only actually, plus, he's on a business trip." She put the food on the table and called Jack. They both talked and laughed while eating and noticed Jack is himself again.

"So how are you feeling?" Megan asked and ate a bit of her food.

"Much better." He smiled and continued eating. Megan checked Jack's temperature and he's now colder than before.

"You're colder, are you sure you're alright." She asked thoughtfully and checked his temperature again.

"Never better, trust me." Jack put his plate on the sink and drank a glass of water.

"I want to take a walk, wanna join me?" the guardian asked and Megan scratched her head and nodded.

After she put the plate on the sink, she went outside with Jack and locked the door. After a few minutes, the wind blew colder and Megan forgot to take her jacket with her.

"Hey, Jack, I need to go back, I forgot my jacket." Megan said. She was about to run away when Jack grabbed his hand.

"Here, wear mine," he said and took of his jacket.

"What? No. You will get cold." Jack put his jacket on Megan and fixed the hoodie behind.

"No, I won't." he looked at Megan and smiled. They both continued walking until they reached a store.

"Hey, wait for me here, I'm gonna buy something over there, ok?" the young guardian said and Megan nodded.

Jack went inside the store buying some things while Megan stayed outside waiting for him. She can feel the cold behind her neck so she put the hoodie on and embraced herself.

A few moments later, somebody grabbed her and put her in a bag and tossed her somewhere.

By the time Jack went out of the store, she was gone. He called her name a few time but she didn't answer back. Jack searched the place and saw a grey and brown fur on the ground.

"Oh oh… BIG trouble…." Jack ran as fast as he could to get to his apartment. He grabbed his staff and called North.


	16. Chapter 16: Never Leave A Friend Behind

Never Leave A Friend Behind

Megan opened her eyes and didn't know what just happened, she only remember standing in front of the store while waiting for Jack and don't know what happened after. She noticed that she's inside of a sack and she felt giddy, frigid and intimidated.

A few minutes later she heard someone talking and she shrugged and thinking that she's been kidnapped. Suddenly, someone's opening the bag and she saw a light coming from the outside. When she got out she became stunned and frozen about what she's seeing.

"Wha…? A girl?!" a seven foot tall bunny exclaimed and moved backward with celerity. He looked at the tall but stout man, wearing a red suit standing beside him, with his eyes and mouth open wide.

"What's this?" the man in the red suit shouted and stared at the girl for a while. "I said Jack Frost! Does she look like Jack Frost?" He said nervously and wiped his face.

"But….I thought…. She's wearing Jack's jacket!" I thought it was him," the bunny said trying to reason with the man. The bunny looked closer at her and suddenly she screamed as well as the tall grey bunny.

"Why are you talking?! That's not possible! Kangaroo can't talk!" Megan shouted and moved backward, scared at the Kangaroo.

"Why do people always say that?!" He stopped screaming and looked at the scared girl on the floor. "I'm a Bunny!" he shouted.

Megan saw long steel in the corner and she quickly grabbed it and pointed it to the Kanga….uhmm… Bunny.

"Stay away, don't get any closer!" she warned and the Bunny moved away from her.

"Where am I? What am I doing here and how do I even get here?" She asked candidly and looked through the window.

"Snow? But it's still July? There can't be snow? What's happening!" she talked to herself and the man in the red suit is tried to calm her down.

"Now child don't panic, we'll explain…. just relax and take a sit." He said and Megan gave the long steel to the Bunny and sat on the settee and stared at the two standing in front of her.

"Who is she?" the man whispered to the Bunny, and looked at the frightened girl, "and why is she wearing Jack's jacket?"

"I don't know, I never seen her before." The bunny whispered back and suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" the man answered the phone, "Jack! Oh good timing, you need to get here now! Bunnymund… Oh…. of course…. No she's right here….ok…" the man gave the phone to Megan, "It's for you." He said while giving it to her.

"He….Hello…?" she can't help her voice from shaking while talking on the phone and she recognized the voice of the person she's speaking with.

"Jack...Jack! Whe….. where…. are you? I'm scared, come here pleaseeee…" she said nervously and holds the phone tightly.

"It's going to be alright, I'm coming for you, I'll be there in a minute." Jack said and cut the line down. Megan gave the phone to the man in the red suit and waited for Jack.

After a few minutes later, Jack, with his staff, came out from a magic portal and ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jack asked and looked at her and he knows she's very terrified and hugged her again.

"It' fine, I knows these guys, nothing to be afraid of, they're friends." He added and brushed Megan's hair.

"But…. the tall Kangaroo scares me…." Megan said and Jack laughed and pinched her nose.

"He's the Easter Bunny, but I call him Easter Kangaroo." Jack said to make Megan laugh and she did.

"Alright, how did she get in here?" Jack swerved to face North and Bunnymund, "Well?" the young guardian added.

"Bunnymund thought she was you because she's wearing your jacket." North said with his arms crossed.

"Take a sit for a while, ok?" Jack said to Megan and walked to North and Bunnymund.

"So what happened?" the guardian stared at the two and looked at them seriously, "She got shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal?" The young guardian looked at North but he's trying not to look at the young guardian's eyes.

"Well it's your fault for giving her your jacket!" The Easter bunny exclaimed and looked at Jack.

"What!" Jack exclaimed and looked up to the tall Bunnymund with his sharp angry blue eyes, "How is this my fault! You're the one who brought her here!" Jack shouted and clutched his staff.

"Who is the one who decided to live normal? You know that it's just a fairy tale!" Bunnymund shouted and clutches his boomerang and their faces are just inches apart.

"You came from a race of a 7 foot tall rabbits and manage planets and you're telling me… my dream is just a fairy tale?!" Jack lift his staff and stabbed on the floor and snow formed and wind blew cold strong.

Megan jumped looked shocked. She laid her eyes on Jack and the young guardian saw her looking at him. "You…." Megan said with a low voice and looked at the guardian and he looked back at her.

"I'm….." Jack took a deep breath and continued, "not a normal…. person. I'm a winter spirit and….. a guardian." He laid his eyes on her and walked towards the girl.

"Funny right?" Jack looked at Megan who is staring at him as well, "Easter Kangaroo's right, I can't live a normal life… who am I kidding?" He utters a little laugh and continued speaking, "I won't blame you if you won't speak to me aga…."

Megan suddenly hugged the guardian tightly and he hugged her back.

"What are you talking about?" she said, "I don't care who you are, you are my best friend and you came for me when I asked you to." She said cordially, "Who says you can't live normal? I'll fight their doubts for you and give you faith." She said and Jack kissed Megan's head.

North watched the two kids and smiled while Bunnymund look at Jack with his angry eyes but inside, he's (kinda) happy for him.

"I'm going to teach you so many things!" Megan said excitedly and jumped while holding the guardian's hand, "I'll teach you how to ride a bike, or play soccer, o…o…or basketball and show you bunch of movies! This is going to be super fun!" Megan said happily and Jack pinched her nose and laughed.

"Before all that… you need to meet the other guardians." Jack said and pulled Megan to face North.

"This is North, you know him as Santa Claus. This here is Bunnymund, the Easter Kangaroo." Jack said and laughed in front of Bunnymund.

"You wanna fight frost bite?!" Bunnymund shouted and point his boomerang to the young guardian.

"Frost bite? Lame…" Megan said and Jack laughed, "use talking freezer!" Megan said aloud and laughed, as well as Bunnymund.

Jack stopped laughing and looked at her best friend. "Whose side are you on?" Jack said and Megan covered her face and peeked and brushed Jack's hair.

"Chill! For a winter spirit…. you're kinda hot headed." Megan said and Jack looked away and crossed his arms.

"What's your name child?" North asked. "I'm Megan, Megandrea Olivia. She said simply and smiled at North. He stared at the girl for a moment and looked at Jack.

A few moments later a little gold man and a beautiful half woman half fairy flew down and noticed the new girl.

"Oh who is she?" The fairy asked and kind of recognized the girl.

"She's Jack's friend." Jack cut in to correct North, "ahem… best friend." Then North continued, "Her name's Megan."

Then the fairy flew closer and circles her like she's inspecting her and made Megan nervous.

"That's Toothania, the tooth fairy, and that's Sandy, the sandman." Jack whispered.

Toothania became curious of the girl. She reached her hand for them to do a handshake.

"Hi! I'm Toothania." Toothania said cheerfully and Megan shook hands with her. When they put their hands down, Jack noticed something's weird happening to the tooth fairy.

"Uhm… you want me to show you around?" Jack asked and Megan smiled and nodded.

While they're busy the other guardians went to their rooms except for Toothania and North.

"She's just human Toothania." North said and raised his doubts about the Tooth fairy.

"She looks just like her." The Tooth fairy said and stared at Jack's best friend.

"Looks like whom, Toothania?" North asked curiously.

North doesn't know what she's talking about and noticed the tooth fairy's smiling and he saw little of her tears fall down on her cheek.

OHHHH…. who's Megan? And why is the tooth fairy so happy to see her? Loving this story! I added a little (huge) twist! I hope it come off smooth and thrilling thanks for the support and reviews! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17: Flying In The Moon

Flying In The Moon

After Megan and Jack walked around North's house, they sat on the bench outside the terrace.

They looked at the stars and the bright full moon on the sky. North smiled as he watches the two get along with each other.

"So you know something about me?" Jack smiled and he put his arms on the back of the bench and looked at her.

"Well what I know is Jack Frost has incredible powers." She said and continued speaking, "He can call wind, storms, cold and snow. He… I mean… you are known as the spirit of mischief and chaos." She paused and looked away, "but I think that's not right." She smiled and looked at the young guardian.

"Spirit of mischief and chaos? Huh!" she repeated and made an angry face, "I'm gonna mangle the one who said that!" Megan said and made the young guardian laugh.

Megan looked at Jack's long wooden staff that he has been holding since she saw him when he went out of the magic portal earlier.

"So, what's with the staff?" Megan asked while she's looking at it. Jack gave it to Megan and she took a good look at it.

"It helps me control my COOL, incredible, amazing….." then Megan cut in and covered Jack's mouth,  
"I get it!" she said and Jack took off her hands off his mouth, cleared his throat and continued, "weather powers."

"Cool!" Megan touched the frost on his staff and suddenly Jack took it quickly from her.

"I think that's enough for now." he laughed while Megan pout her lips and crossed her arms.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" Jack asked but Megan didn't answer back and looked away from the young guardian.

"Oh? Not talking are you?" Jack gave a small grin and brushed his hair. He suddenly stood up and pulled Megan and spins her then carried her.

"Did I mention that I can fly?" Jack smiled and saw Megan widened her eyes.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT….." But it's too late, Jack already flew while carrying her and they are pretty high above the ground.

"Jack! Argh!" She shouted while covering her eyes.

"Come on, take a look. " Megan peeked first then she put her hands down and saw snow and snowflakes falling. She braced herself and looked up and she can see the stars a little brighter than before the moon closer and bigger and the ground is like fluffy clean white cotton.

"See? I told you." Jack said and he stood her on his knees while he's lying on his back in the air.

"Hold me, hold me, hold me!" Megan screamed. Jack is holding her hand and coaxing her to stand up straight.

"Stand straight, come on, it will be fun!" Jack said trying to make her stand on his knees.

She lost her balance a few times but after a few tries she stood up straight on the young guardian's kness.

"Hey, I wanna try something." She said excitedly and gave Jack a weird smile which made him raised his eyebrow.

"What If I jump?" Megan said and that made Jack to feel relish.

"Sure…." Jack laughed, "Go crazy!" Jack said and smiled back at her. "Don't you worry… I'm gonna catch you." He added and blinked at her.

"Alright. 1…" Megan said….. "2…." Jack continued…. "3!" both of them said aloud and Megan jumped with bravery and opened her arms wide like she's flying and she even looked down. Jack circled Megan while she's falling then he grabbed her flew higher and tossed her again. She spun and flips in the air with confidence and shouted happily while the young guardian tossing her.

They are like flying and dancing together in the air and in front of the bright blue moon

"Now this is what I call extreme fun!" Megan said aloud and Jack laughed and caught her for the last time.

"Are you not scared?" Jack asked when she caught her.

"At first yes, but I got the hang of it." Megan laughed and looked at the young guardian's bright blue eyes and continued.

"But why should I? You'll catch me right?" She said and Jack smiled at her.

After a few minutes later, they went back inside and sat on the living room. Megan noticed Jack has been staring at her and she snapped her fingers in front of him that made Jack blinked.

"Wha….what?" Jack asked and didn't realize he's staring her.

"You have been staring me for a minute or two." Megan smiled and brushed the young guardian's spirit.

"I didn't noticed," Jack's pale face became light red. He looked down and brushed his hair when suddenly the clock rang and it's already midnight.

"Wow, already midnight?" She said surprisingly.  
"Come on, let's get you home." Megan nodded and said goodbye to the other guardians.

By the time they got home at Megan's house, they both stood in front of the door and come off a little shy. Jack keeps looking around except at her eyes and Megan's stared down and put her arms behind her.

"So….. see… you tomorrow? Jack asked nervously and brushed his hair.

"Yea…yeah… sure." Megan said shakingly, "see… you… tomorrow at school."

"Alright…." Jack went down a few steps and Megan went inside but didn't close the door yet.

"Bye Megs…" Jack swerved and waved to Megan and she waved back. She closed the door and leaned on it and banged her head before heading upstairs.

On the other hand, Jack is still standing outside looking at Megan's house and can't help himself from blushing.

"Stupid! You're very stupid!" Jack said and banged his head using his staff and flew back to his apartment.


	18. Chapter 18: Let's Get Normal

Let's Get Normal

Jack woke up and hears his phone vibrating. He grabbed it on his side table and tried to open his eyes but the light's too bright. He rubbed his eyes and read Megan's message.

"Hey! Morning! Are you busy today? I was wondering if you can stop by at my house and hang out at lunch. Text me back if you're in and I'll order pizza."

Jack looked at the word PIZZA twice and read it as PI-ZA.

"What the heck is Piz-ZA?" He scratched her hair and stood up and stretched, "I'll figure that one out later."

"Sure, I'll be there at lunch! See yah!" Jack replied his best friend while brushing his teeth and went to the bathroom after to take a shower. After half an hour, he's already prepared and he was brushing his hair in front of the mirror when his phone rang.

"Great! See yah!" Megan replied. Jack smiled when he read her message. He quickly grabbed his keys and put on his jacket and went out of the door and locked it.

Jack, with his hands in his pocket, is walking to Megan's house, when he passed by a flower shop and stopped. He walked backwards and looked at the shop that made him think.

"I've seen it in a movie once….so…. I'll give it a try." Jack said to himself and went in to the shop.

He looked around and made him wonder what's Megan's favourite flower is.

"Maybe daisies…. or roses, every girl love roses….. I guess, but it withers too fast," then he saw the blue orchids**, "**blue orchids… alright…." Jack bought a bouquet of orchids and continued walking to his best friend's house.

"All done cleaning!" Megan wiped her sweat on her forehead and put her hands on her waist and looked at the clock, "Hmmm.. it's almost noon, but the pizza's not yet here." She added.

She took a bath and after she's all prepared, she went downstairs and at the same time, someone rang the doorbell. Megan opened the door, the pizza arrived. She took it and prepared it on the table in the living room. A few moments later, someone knocked at the door.

"Be right there!" Megan shouted from the living room and walked toward the door and opened it.

"Hi!" the young guardian said feeling introverted and gave the orchids to her, "This is for you…I…I don't know what your favourite flower…sss…so…." Jack can't help his voice not to shake, suddenly Megan cut in, "Are you serious? Orchids ARE my favourite and its color blue! This is pretty rare. Thanks Jack." Megan hugged the young guardian, "Lucky guess, I think…" Jack said and Megan invited him to come in.

"Uhmm… wait in the living room… I'll just put this in my room." Megan head upstairs and put the orchids in a vase and went to the living room. Megan sliced the pizza and put two of it on two separate plates.

"Here, try this." Megan gave Jack's pizza and waited for Jack to take a bite, "So…. do you like it?" Megan asked and leaned on the table.

"This is fantastic! Where can I buy one of these?" Jack asked and took another bite.

"Well there are tons of pizza restaurants around here but you can just order it and they'll take it to your address." Megan said and took a bite of her pizza and went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water.

After they finished eating, Megan noticed that Jack's been looking outside at the backyard staring at the court.

"You wanna play basketball?" Megan said breaking the silence between them.

"Love to!" Jack smiled and stood up and they went at the court.

They played for hours and Megan can't take the ball from the young guardian. She got tire so she just sat on the bench and watching Jack laughing at her.

"Are you tired?" Jack said and laughed at his best friend.

"Isn't it obvious?" Megan said and looked at the young guardian angrily. She crossed her legs and arms then looked away. Jack passed the ball to her and she caught it and stood up.

"Give me a shot." Jack challenged Megan. She stood in the middle of the court and shoots and scored.

"Huh! I can do that blind folded!" Jack said aloud and teased his best friend, "but you can't!" He added and played with Megan's hair.

"Wanna bet!" She shouted and made Jack suddenly to move back and he put his hands up trying to calm Megan.

"Chill!" Jack laughed and continued, " Of course! Now…. If you lose… which YOU will, you'll be my servant for a week." Jack utter an evil laughed and repetitively nagged Megan like a little kid.

"And If I WIN…" Jack cut in, "which you won't!" Megan pushed Jack away and continued talking, "You have to say in front of my camera that you're proud to be beaten by a girl and you have to swear that you won't tease or fight with Bunnymund whenever you see each other for seven days!" Megan shouted a stood in the middle of the court.

"yeah, yeah, sure, whatever…. You're not going to win anyway." Jack murmured and gave a grin, "hey! Wait a sec!" Jack shouted, "You need to wear a blind fold to be sure!" he added.

Megan took a piece of cloth and stood back in the middle and Jack blindfolded her.

"Alright… take your time…" Jack said and sat on the bench.

Megan took a deep breath and concentrated. After a few minutes, she dribbled the ball and shoots. She felt a little nervous and waited to Jack say something but a few minutes have past he's not saying anything. If she lost, Jack should've been teasing her, laughing around and make her feel worse, but, he's… quiet?

"Hey!" Megan shouted but the guardian didn't answer, "Hey!" she repeated, but still nothing. She took off her blindfold and saw Jack standing with his mouth open wide as well as his eyes. Megan smiled wide, jumped around, saying 'Oh My God' repetitively.

"Ha! Take that! Freezer boy!" Megan shouted and continued jumping.

"What now Jack Frost?! Muwahahahahha!" She utter an evil laugh and keep snapping her fingers in front of Jack.

"That's a lucky shot!" Jack opposed but Megan's not listening to the young guardian.

"blah...blah..blah!" Megan said while covering her ears.

She went up to her room to grabbed the camera and ran back to the court and saw Jack's standing frozen.

"Hey, hey hey! The deal remember?" Megan said in front of the young guardian's face.

"There's no backing up this time! Come on say it!" Megan started the video and points the camera to Jack.

"Don't be such a baby!" Megan shouted and Jack wiped his face and looked at the camera.

" yeah, yeah, yeah!" the guardian said angrily, "I just got beaten by a…. girl…" then Megan cut in, "say that your proud of it!" she shouted.

"Alright! I just got beaten by a girl and I'm proud of it…." Jack said and looked at his crazy best friend,

"And?" Megan said.

"And I… solemnly swear not to tease or fight Bunnymund….. for a… week…" Jack said with low voice and Megan stopped the record and laughed.

"I'm really going to keep this!" She said aloud and pinched Jack's nose.


	19. Chapter 19: Double Trouble

Double Trouble

It's Monday again, Jack and Megan met at their meeting place, as usual, and walked together to school. It's already their third subject when Jack's phone vibrated. Megan looked at him and wondered what's wrong.

"You are allowed to bring your phone but make sure to turn it off and use it after school." Their professor warned while he's writing on the board.

"Who was it?" Megan whispered to Jack while he's reading the message secretly.

"It's North, he said I should go there immediately, what do I do?" Jack whispered back and looked at Megan.

"Try to… to… uhmmm… " Megan is not used to situation like this, of course ,cause her best friend is a winter spirit and a guardian and friends with North, the tooth fairy, the sandman and the Easter bunny, who will get used to it?

"Uhmmm… try to… uhmm… feign you're having a headache." Megan suggested and Jack did, since he has no other choice.

"Sir… " Megan called the attention of the professor whom immediately swerved, "uhmmm… Jack's not feeling well, he's having a headache." She added.

He checked Jack's forehead and felt cold, very cold so the professor let Jack to go to the clinic, but in reality, Jack went to his locker, grabbed his staff and flew to go to North's.

By the time he arrived, the other guardians were about to leave without him but a wind blew and they know Jack's there.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jack said and scratched his head and looked at North.

"We should've left sooner!" Bunnymund exclaimed. Jack was about to talk back but he remembered about the bet so he just ignored the Easter Kangaroo and the other guardians are quite surprised about him not talking back to Bunnymund.

"Alright, what's the situation?" Jack asked simply and the other guardians became curious about him.

"Don't tell me, I cut school just for nothing!" Jack shouted and looked each of them while staring at him.

"Oh… right…" North cleared his throat and continued, "Bionic man is here." Jack looked down and smiled with relish and looked up to North, "Wait what? A cyborg?" Jack looked surprised and looked at North.

"Yes… but he called himself Bionic man. He's smart …but mad…" North said sounded unsure of what he just said. All the guardians looked at their leader with blank faces and Jack looked down and utters a small laugh and scratched his head.

"So….. let me get this straight… you….. called me…. to fight….. a MAD CYBORG?!" Jack exclaimed and looked at North with his angry sharp eyes.

"Don't underestimate him, Jack…. You don't know what he's capable of." North said and put his hands on the young guardian's shoulders.

"I think it's better for Jack and Bionic Man to fight, besides, they are both MAD!" Bunnymund teased the young guardian but surprisingly, he didn't talk back, again, and Jack just ignored Bunnymund.

"Alright, let's finish this one quickly." Jack said, "I can't believe I'm fighting a mad cyborg.." he said with a rasping tone.

All of them charged to where the Bionic Man is and surprised that he's old, rather stout and has black hair with a few strands of white. He's cutting trees and making a rampage around the forest and its obviously he's doing this for a few hours now.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "You should've not come here, this is a…" Jack was still talking when the Bionic Man cut in and made the young guardian pissed off.

"No! It's you who should've not come here! I'm The Bionic Man!" the cyborg said it aloud and made the whole place rumble.

"Yeah..yeah… and I'm the Anti-Bionic Man!" Jack shouted back.

The guardian's started attacking the Bionic Man but he maneuvers every attack the guardians' throwing at him. Jack threw a sharp ice spears and hit the cyborg's chest… but….. nothing happened.

"Wha….What? That should've stabbed you right in the heart!" Jack said aloud and paused while catching his breath and the other guardians stopped and looked at the cyborg.

"Ha! Your tinny whinny ice spears won't hurt me! I'm THE…" Jack got tired of hearing he's name so he threw a snowball right in the crazy irritating bionic man's mouth.

"WILL YOU SHUT UPPPPP!" Jack got irritated and threw continues spikes, spears and anything he can throw to the cyborg, but nothing worked and other that that, it's draining his powers.

Bunnymund threw Easter eggs, but nothing happened either .

"What are you?!" Bunnymund shouted.

"I'M THE…."

"If you don't stop saying that…. I'M GONNA PUT SNOWBALLS IN YOUR DANG IRRITATING MOUTH!" Jack shouted and gave the crazy man a strong cold wind that flew him and got his back banged on the trees. Jack suddenly noticed that the cyborg's hurt and he finally knew what the crazy cyborg's weak spot is.

"You're a half cyborg right?" Jack said while walking towards the man, "so your half robot, half man. That means body is not literally covered with metal, and your weak spot is your back…" Jack said cunningly. He stopped walking when he's just a few steps from the mad man and stared at him.

The guardians are surprised that he figured that one out. They all surrounded the Bionic Man and point all their weapons in front of his face.

"Impressive…" the Bionic man said, "But….. I have a way to hide my weak spot!"

The bionic man punch the ground hard and the guardians moved back from him then the cyborg stood.

"Get ready!" The bionic man shouted.

The guardians prepared about what's going to come. They all wondered what will the enemy do suddenly…. The mad man…..just….laid…..on the ground….

"Ha! You can't attack my back now that I'm lying on the ground!" The mad bionic man laughed and all the guardians were a little… embarrassed.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Jack shouted, "WOULD YOUJUST STAND UP!" he added.

Jack got pissed of the other guardians just stood there looking at him and the mad cyborg.

"That's it! I'm just wasting time!" The young guardian shouted. The ground is filled with snow, and used that for his advantage. He wrapped the crazy bionic man in a thick rectangular ice except for his head.

"Wha…..How did you do that while I'm in a defense mode?!" the bionic man said and looked surprised.

"YOU CALL THAT JUNK A DEFENSE MODE!" Jack really lost his ground, he was about to punch the crazy man in the face but North blocked it. The other guardians hold Jack and kept him far from the crazy man.

"Let Go! I'm going to teach that BASTARD a lesson! Let Go!" Jack tried to free himself but the guardians kept him from it. After a few minutes, Jack calmed down and sat to get some rest.

And out of the dark, the Bionic man came out with North. The guardians pointed their weapons at him but North ordered them to calm down.

"Put down your weapons, he's not our enemy… He's a friend of mine…. A very good friend." North smiled and looked at the guardian's vacant faces.

"WHAT!" they shouted, except for Sandy.

"I just need you guys to help me and calm him down. I told you earlier that he's a bit mad but not a bad person." North added.

They all went back at North's place with the bionic man. Everyone keep staring at the old cyborg and still have doubts about him, especially Jack who's pretty tired because of wasting about half of his powers and now standing and leaning on the wall near the fire place while holding his beloved staff. As North explained, Jack always checking the time and it's already eight in the evening, and he knows that Megan's waiting and North noticed it.

"Uhmmm, North, can I go now? I have something to do back home." He said while scratching his head.

"She needs to go back to his GIRLFRIEND…" Bunnymund teased the young guardian. He was about to speak when he closed his mouth and ignore it.

"Hmmmm, something's not right here…." Bunnymund have doubts about the young guardian's approach to him since he arrived.

"She's a girl and a friend! Easter Ka….. Bunny, so If you'll excuse me I need to go." The guardian said and he opened the portal leading to their secret meeting place.

The guardians are surprised that Jack called Bunnymund Eater Bunny for the first time.

"Did I just heard him say Easter Bunny?" Bunnymund said.


	20. Chapter 20:There's No Such Thing

There Is No Such Thing As Secret

"Great….. It's already dark…. Where are you?" Megan's been waiting for Jack to come back and she's been sitting under the tree where Jack and she make their assignments. After a few minutes, a cold strong wind blew that made her hair fly then she saw Jack jumping from the sky.

"Hey… sorry for making you wait." Jack said and approached Megan and hugged her, "how long?" Jack asked.

Megan looked at the guardian with worried eyes before answering, "Four hours." She said then noticed that Jack's eyes look tired.

"So, what happened?" Megan added. Jack leaned his staff on the tree and sat down on the ground.

"I… I mean… we fought some crazy old bionic man for hours that ends up friends with North." Jack said and sighed, "I hate that old geezer! He drained my powers for nothing!" He shouted and Megan sat beside him and grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and gave to Jack. While drinking, Megan brushed the young guardian's hair and looked at his tired bright blue eyes.

"Let's get you home…." Jack said and stood up, "wanna walk?" he asked and Megan nodded.

They have been walking for the past two blocks when Megan felt somebody's following them. She looked back a couple of times but no one's there. She tried to ignore it but she hears footsteps whenever she looked away. She hugged Jack's arms and the young guardian looked at her.

"Cold?" Jack asked, but she didn't answer back. She looked back and whispered to Jack.

"I think… someone's following us." She whispered.

Jack looked around and saw nobody. "Maybe it's just birds or something…" he said, "don't be daunted." He added.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Megan and pulled her out of Jack's hand. The young guardian chased the man running with his best friend.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Jack shouted and he's almost close to the man but he suddenly turned right.

He followed where that man is but he just disappeared and he heard something. He walked slowly and heard a noise in the small opening not far from where he's standing. He entered without hesitating and saw the man trapped.

"You're trapped! Just give me the girl!" Jack shouted while panting because he haven't recovered yet from the fight with the old crazy geezer.

"No man… you're trapped!" the man shouted and his voice is kind of familiar. Then a few moments later, three more men surrounded the young guardian and the leader's holding her best friend.

"Ron?" Jack said and smiled. "Costumes won't work on me bro…" he said and looked at the guys surrounding him.

"I'm not trying to disguise freak." He said angrily and laughed, "I saw you… I saw you jumped out of nowhere while Megan's waiting." Ron pointed a knife at Megan's neck and threatened the young guardian, "Put down your staff!"

Jack put down his staff and one of the guys surrounding him hit him on the back hard bringing Jack on his knees.

Ron laughed while watching the young guardian and Megan screamed and tried to free herself but Ron's keep pointing the knife he's been holding.

"What are you?" Ron asked and then someone kicked the young guardian right in the stomach and Jack in now lying on the ground.

"No! Please don't!" Megan screamed but Ron's not listening.

"Is that all you got huh? " Jack whispered "You're such a coward Ron! Why are you not the one beating me up?! "Jack challenged the bully and he stood up while holding his stomach and looked at Ron.

Ron moved his head and then someone punched Jack in the face that sent him on the ground. Ron asked the question again but he's not answering. He stood up again and coughed hard.

"Stop Ron please! STOP! He's not feeling well!" Megan shouted and looked at the young guardian in front of her.

"Shut up *$/ #! Just enjoy the show!" Ron shouted. The bully pulled the girl's hair and tears fall on her cheek. Jack put his hand down and he grabbed his staff quickly and stood in the middle. He spun it and stabbed on the ground.

All of his gang went flying and they are all terrified ran for their lives after what Jack did and leaving their leader behind, again.

"You want to know what I am?!" Jack said angrily and walked towards Ron.

The bully pointed his knife at Megan and threatened the young guardian, "Stop! Don't…. come closer or I'll kill her!"

Ron swallowed hard and suddenly he felt his feet are frozen. He looked down and saw they're covered with ice and his hands too after a few minutes, his whole body is frozen. He dropped his knife and Megan run to Jack. The young guardian hugged her and asked to stay back. Jack looked back at Ron and walked closer.

"I told you don't ever hurt her again… But I guess you didn't get the message." He looked at Ron angrily and holds his face, "You can punch me, kick me…. Heck you can even kill me!" But if you touch my girl…. YOU'RE DEAD!" Jack shouted and he was about to coat Ron's face with ice when Megan hugged Jack from behind and stopped him from hurting Ron.

"Don't Jack… this isn't you…. Let it go." Megan hugged Jack tightly and he melted the ice covering Ron.

"You're lucky this time…. You should watch your back." Jack warned him for the last time and holds Megan's hand and walked to her house.

Megan's wiping the blood on Jack's lips and put some medicine on it and while she's doing this, the young guardian's staring at her the whole time and touched her hair.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked and touched Megan's cheek and she nodded.

After healing Jack, she touched the young guardian's hand and looked into his eyes. Jack's moving closer and Megan felt a little scared.

"Ja…." Megan said but Jack cut in, "Shh, I'm moving closer just… be still…." Jack kissed his best friend and she kissed back then suddenly Jack backed up and his pale face became red.

"I….I don't know why I did that….." Jack blushed and grabbed his staff and flew through the window leaving the blushing, stunned and shocked Megan alone in her room.

"So… am… I…" Megan smiled without even noticing and looked through the window.

Thanks guys! More thrilling and twist chapters are coming! Loving the reviews ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Brother To Brother Talk

Brother to Brother Talk

After that night, Jack and Megan felt shy talking to each other. They still walk together but rarely talking to each other. One week had past, the young guardian in lying on his bed thinking deeply. He doesn't know what's happening and what's his been feeling about his best friend. He is always checking his phone, hoping to see Megan's name, but until the sun sets nothing came. He sat up and wiped his face and looked in the front of the mirror.

"Know what?!" Jack shouted at himself, "what did you do?..." Jack whispered and looked down, "What…did…you…do…" he repeated and suddenly Bunnymund appeared out of nowhere and the young guardian's surprised.

"what are you doing here?" Jack asked Bunnymund and the Easter Bunny looked at the young guardian and grabbed his phone lying on his bed.

"Your phone is working." Bunnymund said without answering Jack's question.  
"What about it?" Jack said and snatched the phone from him, "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"North's worried." Bunnymund said, "You're not replying to his messages and you're not answering his call in a week." He added and sat on Jack's bed and stared at the guardian.

"Been busy…" Jack said and sat on the floor in front of the mirror and covered his face.

Bunnymund's been curious about the boy since when they fought North's crazy friend. First, the young guardian called him Easter Bunny, he's not talking back to him whenever he's teasing Jack, he became matured and… responsible?

"So how's going with you and your best friend?" Bunnymund asked cause he need to know something and suddenly Jack removed his hands on his face and looked at the mirror and it took him minutes before he can answer Bunny.

"I….I don't know…." Jack said simply and looked at the Easter Bunny, "I don't know…" he repeated and pulled his hair.

"I can't…. face her… we haven't talked for a week," he added, "we walk together but we don't talk….Why is that Bunny?" Jack asked him and The Easter Bunny's surprised he called him using his name.

The Easter Bunny can't believe it. He's actually having a serious conversation with the witty guardian whom he's been fighting for years. He stared at the young guardian who's also looking at him with his bright icy blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you like this before… what happened between you two?" Bunnymund said cordially to the young guardian.

"I told you… I don't know… "Jack stood up and stood in front of Bunnymund, "I can't sleep, I..I.. can't think straight, I don't know what to do, I can't live another hundred centuries without….without… HER!" Jack said candidly and raised his voice when he said the last word.

He sat on the chair in front of Bunnymund and wiped his face and looked at the Easter Bunny, "I can't live without….her…." The young guardian repeated.

"So why don't you tell her?" Bunnymund said and touched the young guardian's shoulder and Jack looked up to him.

"I don't know what to tell her?" Jack asked and stood up and looked through the window.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bunnymund said and turned the young guardian to face him, "You already know what you will say." Bunnymund added.

Jack looked down and clutches his fist and shook his head. He's walking back and forth across the room and biting his lips and sat on his bed.

"You know…" Bunnymund said breaking the silence, "You can only love once…" he added, "If a guardian fell in love, he or she will hold on to that feeling forever."

Jack shook his head and utters a short laugh, "that's not possible, she's human and I'm…. a guardian." Jack said and tears flowed on his cheek and wiped it.

"Is that the reason?" Bunnymund said while looking at the young guardian and sat beside him.

"I'm scared… I'm scared to lose her." Jack added and looked at his hands, "I will never die, but humans will…" Jack smiled and put his hands down, "I can't watch her grow old and… die… I can't" he stood up and banged the closet hard and it broke into pieces.

Bunnymund breathed deeply and lift the young guardian and banged him against the wall, "So what!" He shouted, "You're just going to leave her? Forget her? Well I got news for you…" Bunnymund said angrily and the young guardian felt nervous about the Easter Bunny, " you can't forget! Even If you want to… you can't…" Bunnymund said and put Jack down.

The young guardian looked at him with horror and suddenly the Easter Bunny holds his shoulders and leaned, "You need to make a choice…. North warned you about having a normal life…" he said heartily, "and you are in the most difficult predicament right now…. make a choice…." Bunnymund said and moved back and picked up the young guardian's staff.

Jack took the staff and looked at the Easter Bunny and breathed deeply, "I'm going in…" the young guardian said and he gave a smile to Bunnymund and grabbed his staff.

"Thanks… Bunny." Jack said and unexpectedly, the young guardian hugged Bunnymund.

Jack flew away and left Bunnymund in his apartment. The Easter Bunny watched the young guardian leave and smiled.

"We're always here for you… little brother…"


	22. Chapter 22: Light and Dark

Where There's Light There's Dark

Megan is in her room for days she didn't eat for a while now and she's alone in the house. As usual the one week that his dad promised became one month but she's used to it. She stood in front of her door and stared at it for a few minutes then suddenly without noticing her tears flowed and doesn't know why. All of the sudden she felt cold and she looked behind her and saw Jack just standing there. The young guardian walked towards Megan until she's leaning on the wall and Jack put his hands on the wall. Megan felt frigid and scared at that time while staring at Jack's eyes.

"I don't know what you're doing to me these past few days…" Jack started to talk and moved his face closer to her, "you changed me, you changed everything about me…" he continued, "You changed my whole life…" he said heartily and brushed Megan's hair and touched her cheek.

Megan looked away and stared on the floor and Jack's face is now closer to hers, "Do you want to come with me?" Megan widened his eyes when he heard what Jack said. She looked back at the young guardian's eyes.

"Do you want to come with me…." Jack asked again. Megan walked away and turned her back to Jack and hugged herself and tears flowed on her cheek.

"I….I can't…." she said while voice shakes…. "It's not… going to work out…." Megan swerved and looked at Jack, "I have thought about it… and we just can't…. you're immortal and I'm not…" she said.

"We'll find a way…" Jack said and walked towards her, "We'll find a way… I know we will." Jack added. Jack touches Megan's face and wiped her tears, "Pleaseeee… I can't live for the next hundred centuries without you….. come with me…" the young guardian said, "I don't care what kind of danger I'll face I'm going to find a way…" Jack looked at the girl's black eyes and moved closer, "Someone told me…. That a guardian can only fell love once and he or she will hold on to that feeling forever and you're looking at that guardian right now."

The young guardian kissed his best friend passionately and she kissed him back. Jack kissed her against the wall and kissed her deeper and deeper and Megan put her arms around the young guardian's neck.

"My life in your hands…Jack Frost." Megan said and touched the young guardian's face. Jack wiped her tears and kissed her in the forehead.

Megan and Jack prepared her things and before leaving, she gave a last look around her room and holds Jack's hand and flew to North's.

*Below rest the young guardian's rival. He's been imprisoned for decades but now that the curse's broken, he will rise back up to have his revenge on the one who put him there and sealed him for a very long time. In his realm you can hear his evil laugh and make his dead army to come back to life and the whole world rumbled in his return.

The Curse

The winter spirit's lover

Will be the reason that he will suffer

One day Ice and Fire will face

And the world will be filled with Frost and Blaze

A choice will be made

And life is needed to take

For where there is light there's always dark

In the coming days I will go out and spark

- Can't wait for the next chapter muwahahah ^_^


	23. Chapter 23: My Sister's A Fairy

My Sister's A Fairy

Megan was woken up by the sunlight that went through her window. She stretch and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She looked around her enchanted room and realized it really wasn't a dream.

She stood up with alacrity and opened the curtains wide. She looked outside and made her astonished and breathless.

She can see white bright snow near and far, you can see dark colours of the trees but it is almost covered in white, there's also a big round lake at the end of the forest.

A moment later, while there's snow falling, she saw a beautiful and perfectly shaped snowflake and another one and another one.

She opened her window and let the cold enter her room, and take a closer look at the different shape snowflakes falling. She reached out her hand and caught a small one. She leaned her face on it and melted in seconds and tried to catch another one.

Suddenly someone knocked at her door a few times but she didn't even recognized it, she's too busy enjoying the catching the beautiful sparkly snowflakes.

Jack entered the room and saw his best friend giggling while at the window. Jack smiled and walked to Megan and covered her eyes.

"Hey….." Megan said while touching the hands on her eyes, "I can tell it's you Jack, your hands are frigidly cold." She said.

Jack laughed and embraced her and kissed his best friends head while she continued playing with the snow.

"Come on down, breakfast is ready." Jack said and kissed her cheek, "and we'll go outside after." The young guardian added.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Megan quickly closed the window and drags Jack downstairs and found the other guardians waiting in the dining room.

After they finished eating, Jack asked Megan to suit up. Toothania helped her to choose clothes for her after Megan's done taking a bath.

"I've never seen clothes like this before!" Megan said sounding so surprised about her clothes that the guardians put in her closet.

"I'm glad you like it? I designed it myself." Toothania said and smiled at her.

"Really? Wow… this is…amazing." Megan hugged the Tooth Fairy and she hugged back.

Inside her closet is her closet. When you opened the first door, you'll see Megan's own clothes and when you opened the second door behind all of those clothes is the dressing room surrounded by bunch of dresses, winter clothes, shoes, night gowns, boots, scarfs and tops. Everything inside is the Tooth fairy's designs.

"Oh…. Toothtania…. You did all of these?" Megan said, "For me?" Megan added and hugged the Tooth fairy again.

"Well when I heard that you're staying here I felt excited and I started to design clothes and helped to decorate your room, I was just really happy having another girl in the family." She said and smiled at her.

"Well you're the only girl guardian," Megan said, "plus, Jack and Bunnymund is a bit of a head ache." Megan added and they both laughed.

"Well, I always wanted to have a little sister," Toothania said, "and I'll be her big sister who always takes care for her, protects her, loves her and always be there for her." She said heartily and held Megan's hand and looked at her and breathed deeply, "You are part of the family now, and I was wondering…will you be my little sister?" Toothania asked bashfully and looked at the girl's sparkling black eyes.

"Tooth…Of course you can." Megan smiled and holds the Tooth Fairy's hands tightly, "Just like you said, I'm part of the family now." She added

Toothania hugged her little sister tightly and flew around the room happily and giggling then they both played dress up inside the closet. They laughed together and played silly while trying some of the clothes.

A few moments later, they both looked for clothes that Megan's going to wear. After trying bunch of clothes, they finally found the right one.

"Now that's how I like it!" Toothania said felling amazed about how her little sister looks.

"I love it! Well…. I love all of it!" Megan said and laughed.

Megan's wearing a white long sleeved top, black winter jeans and a dark blue dress coat. She also has a white scarf around her and blue winter bonnet on her head. Suddenly someone knocked and the two girls hurriedly went out of the closet and closed it.

"What are you two doing there?" Jack said and knocked again. The two sisters forgot about the time, they looked at the clock and they even didn't recognized it, one hour have passed and they looked at each other and giggled.

"Hey, hey, why are you laughing in there?" Jack continued and Toothania opened the door.

"Sorry Jack, me and my little sister is just having fun." The tooth fairy said and made the young guardian raised his eyebrow.

"Little sister?" Jack asked curiously and looked at Megan sitting on her bed.

"Yup," Megan said and walked to Jack, "I'm her little sister." She added.

"And I'm her big sister." Toothania said.

Jack scratched his head and shook his head and utters a low giggle. He looked at the Tooth fairy and at his best friend after.

"Are you…." Jack was about to speak when the young lovely sisters cut in, "What?!" they both shouted, "You got a problem with that?" they said together and Jack backed up with his hands up.

"What? No, no, no." Jack said nervously while looking at the sisters' angry faces, "Of course not, I'm perfectly fine with that!" the guardian added, "My girl having a furious fairy as a sister is…perfectly fine!"

Jack said trying to comment and tease at the Tooth Fairy at the same time. The two girls laughed at Jack and they all went downstairs together.

Megan saw the others in the living room. Sandy walked to her and pulled her coat lightly. Megan looked at the bundled up cute Sandman while he's trying to say something to her.

"He's asking if he can join you and Jack outside." Toothania said.

Megan leaned on the Sandman and nodded. Sandy smiled wide and spun in the air and they all laughed.

"Why don't we go all outside?" Jack said suddenly and everyone looked at him, "Come on! Just this time." Jack begged and looked at North. Bunnyund is leaving secretly but North noticed.

"Bunny! Come back here!" North exclaimed and the Easter Bunny groaned and murmured.

"Sure, Jack." North said and blinked at the young guardian, "There's nothing wrong with having some fun right?" North said and laughed.

They all went to their rooms to bundle- up while the clapping, exited Sandy, Megan and Jack Frost waited in the living room.


	24. Chapter 24: Family Snow Day

Family Snow Day

After a few minutes of waiting, North, Bunnymund and Toothania finally came wearing their winter clothes then, they all walked to the door and Jack opened it for them. Sandy run excitedly and jumped and lay on his back on the snow and started doing a snow angel. Megan giggled and copied Sandy. Bunnymund went next and just sat on the rock and watched. North started taking pictures of Sandy and Megan having fun together and the always angry-faced Easter Bunny as well.

Jack's been coaxing the Tooth fairy but she won't go out then the young guardian called out for his best friend and Megan stood up abruptly and ran to Jack.

"Your sister won't go out." Jack said sounding like a little kid.

"Well if you haven't noticed yet….I'm a Toothfairy!" she exclaimed and keep holding on the door while Jack's pulling her.

"That doesn't mean you can't play with snow!" Jack shouted back and keeps pulling Toothania.

"Come on, Tooth…" Megan said, "It will be fun…see?" she added but her big sister just won't let go.

"It's more like you're the little sister Toothania." Jack said and made the tooth fairy mad.

She pushed Jack away and he was sent flying on the ground and his best friend laughed at him.

"Come on… here, hold my hand…" Megan said cordially to Tooth but she didn't reach out.

"I can't…. It's too cold for me." Toothania said and looked down.

"No you won't." Megan said to make lessen her sister's fear, "You won't fell the cold once you're having a fun time." She added and pointed at Sandy playing in the snow.

"Look at Sandy. He's not cold or shivering at all!" Megan said aloud and laughed when the Sandman got stuck on the deep snow and North tried to help him but instead he got baffled too. The two girls laughed and Toothania looked at Megan and holds her hand.

"Alright…. I'm ready." Tooth said and Megan smiled.

Tooth put his one foot on the ice and shrugged a little and the other one and took a few more steps and she got the hang of it.

"Hey… I'm doing it!" She said cheerfully and Megan put her hands down and watched her sister jump and spins. "This is fun!" the Tooth fairy said aloud and they run and chased each other.

"Hey… why are you not joining the others?" Jack asked the Easter Bunny just staring the two guardians baffled in the snow and keep calling for Jack but ignoring them.

"Cause I don't want to frost bite…" Bunnymund said trying to tease the young guardian but he's not fazed at all.

"How about you?" the Easter Bunny added, "why are you not helping those two?" Bunnymund said while looking at the young guardian.

"Nah…. they can do it….they're not calling me, anyways." Jack said while laughing.

"I hear that Jack!" North shouted while holding Sandy and preventing him to go underneath, "I've been calling you for a hundred times!" the angry leader exclaimed.

The naughty guardian walked to them and trying not to laugh but he can't help him whenever he's looking at the two guardians looking pathetic.

The head of Sandy is the only thing you can see from him and North's half body had sunken and the young guardian's is in front of them laughing while rolling. Jack saw the camera on the rock and he grabbed it and took a picture of the two sunken guardians.

"I'm going to keep this!" Jack said aloud while laughing.

After teasing and laughing at North and Sandy, he helped them and they both chased after the young guardian.

The tooth fairy and Megan's having fun together and did a bunch of snow angels and snow man and when Megan turned around, a snowball hits her in the head and swerved to see who did it and noticed Toothania giggling while pretending to fix the snowman.

"Oh… you wanna play?" Megan challenged and the Toothania was about to run when her little sister threw a snowball at her.

"I was thinking about the same thing!" Megan exclaimed and laughed at her big sister.

"Oh it is on!" Toothania said and gave Megan a subtle smile.

"It's on SISTER!" her little sister said and they both ran away from and started to make snowballs.

North and Sandy are throwing snowballs at Jack but none of it hit on him. The young guardian is in the air still laughing at them. A few moments later he went down in front of the Easter Bunny without knowing.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Jack challenged the two abashed guardians and they both made the biggest snowball they can make and threw to the young guardian but unfortunately Jack ducked and the sleeping Bunnymund was hit.

North and Sandy shivered and they stood there froze. Bunnymund was flown into the ground and he stood up pretty furious and looked at the shaking young guardian pointing at North and Sandy. The angry faced Easter Bunny turned to look at the two frozen nervous guardians standing a few steps from him and he brought out his Egg bombs and gave an evil smile.

"You want me to join?" Bunnymund said, "Alright… I'll join!" Bunnymund shouted and started to chase the running North and Sandy.

The two sisters caught the Bunnymund's attention and stopped throwing snowballs at each other and run to Jack who's laughing on the ground and can barely even breathe.

"Hey, hey!" Megan shook Jack but he won't stop laughing, "what did we missed?" She added.

Jack stopped laughing for a while and pointed at the running guardians and continued laughing when he saw Sandy climbed the tree. The two girls laughed aloud while watching the show.

"Stop right there!" Bunnymund shouted while chasing North.

"Give me a reason why should I stop!" North answered back while running for his life.

"So that I can hit you with my Easter bomb!" Bunnymund said angrily and threw a bomb at the leader but missed.

"Who in the name of sanity wants to be hit by an Easter bomb?!" North exclaimed

"The one I'm chasing right now!" Bunnymund said.

Megan, Jack and Tooth can't help not to laugh and suddenly Megan stopped when he saw somebody wearing a black jacket standing in the trees. It's a little far but plausible to see it since he's wearing a dark color clothes, you can see him/her clearly. She stared at it for a while then it went in the forest. She shook her head and ignored just what she saw and looked at the frightened Sandman in the tree branch and laughed.

Before the sun sets the guardians including Megan went back inside the house to rest. The two sisters talked and laughed each other while the boys, sat on the couch and quite quite tired.

The young guardian, lying down on his stomach and holding is head, is still laughing in a low voice while the others are too tired to talk. Megan walked to Jack and sat on the floor beside the couch he's using.

"Hey…. Tired?" Megan asked while she brushed the young guardian's hair.

"Yeah… I'm beat…" Jack said in a low voice and looked at his best friend and touched her face.

"Hey…" Megan said, "I need to change." She added.

Jack gave her a kiss and Megan headed upstairs to her room and changed. When she went back downstairs she saw all the guardians are asleep she left them quietly and went back upstairs to her room. Megan lay down and tucked herself in and after a few minutes she fell asleep without noticing.


	25. Chapter 25: Missing

Missing

Megan woke up eight in the morning and can't fall asleep even though she wanted to. She sat up and wiped her face and stared blankly at her wall. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She sat in front of her dresser brushed her long black sleek hair and stared at herself for a while. She looked at her window and something dark flew across that made her jump.

She stands up and can't help herself from shaking so she hugged herself while walking closer to the window. She's holding the window and thinks twice about opening it but she shook her head and opened the window. She put her head through it and looked around but nothing's there then something caught her attention, the person with black long jacket from yesterday but now it's closer. She looked at it carefully and a door slammed and made her jump.

"OH GEEZ!" she shouted nervously and swerved to see who slammed the door that hard in the early morning and saw Jack standing there. He doesn't say anything, anything at all and then suddenly he passed out and fell on the floor. Megan run to him quickly and touched his face and shook the young guardian but he didn't respond or even moved a gesture.

"Jack? Jack, wake up, come on baby… wake up!" She said felling frightened and she noticed something's not right about the winter spirit, Jack Frost is burning hot. Megan is shouting while running to the other guardians' room.

"Bunny! Sandy! Tooth! Please wake up! Please! Something's wrong with Jack!" Megan cried and knocked their doors as hard as she could.

Upon hearing Jack's named all of them stood up abruptly and ran to Megan's room and found their young guardian lying on the floor. Bunnymund transferred Jack back in his room and tucked him in.

Megan stayed beside her best friend and holds his hand.

Toothania tried to make the Winter Spirit's friend stop from crying but she just can't help it. North entered Jack's room with the yetis carrying a rectangular glass box.

"Wha…what's that for?" Megan asked and wiped her tears flowing on her cheeks.

"We need to put Jack here and put a lot of ice around him." North said, "We…we really don't know what's happening to him." North added.

He walked to Megan and put his hands on her shoulders, "He's going to be fine…" he said heartily and Megan looked at him with her wet eyes, "He's Jack Frost." North said and smiled at the girl.

Toothania backed Megan away from Jack while the yetis put Jack and his staff on the glass box and pour a bunch of ice in. Bunnymund looked at the young guardian with pity and was about to cry but he hid that feeling and the Sandman's looking as well with his wet eyes.

"When he will…. Wake up?" Megan asked breaking the silence but North just shook his head and felt sorry for her.

All of the guardians left Jack's room except for Megan who stayed beside the young guardian touching his hand and didn't care if her hands getting cold and numb.

"What happened to you, Jack?" she said while crying, "Come on… wake up…" Megan added and brushed Jack's white silver hair.

After a few hours have passed, Toothania entered Jack's room and saw Megan still holding the young guardian's hand and it's obviously in a bad shape. Tooth approached her and rubbed her back to give her strength.

"You need to let his hands go…. Your hand is hurt." The Tooth fairy said cordially and touched Megan's hand and tried to back it away from Jack's but she wouldn't. "You know Jack don't want you to get hurt," she whispered and Megan let Tooth to take her hand and coat it with a warm blanket.

"Dinner's ready, come on down." Toothania said to her but she didn't speak or nod. She's just staring at the young guardian in a glass box, unconscious.

"I'm not hungry… .Tooth, you go on…" Megan said in a low voice still crying. Toothania left the room and looked at the other guardians waiting outside.

"She won't come down…" She said sadly and looked at North. "We'll just… bring his dinner later on."

North said and all of them went down and ate their dinner, quietly and colourless.

Bunnymund can't finish his food and staring at Jack's chair in front of him. He stands up and went upstairs without saying a word to the other guardians. North and the others followed their eyes on the Easter Bunny who went to his room. After a few hours Toothania prepared Megan's dinner and went upstairs to Jack's room.

"Megan dear, you're foods here." Toothania said as she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked several times and called her name but she didn't answer back. Toothania has been curious so she just barged in.

"Megan, why are you…." The tooth fairy was cut off of what she saw. She dropped the tray and screamed as loud as she can and knelt on the floor, covered her face and started crying. Bunnymund and the others suddenly appeared behind the Tooth fairy.

"What? What happened Tooth?!" Bunnymund said feeling panicked as he looked at the tooth fairy.

He looked around but nothing's there and he noticed something…..

"Megan….is…gone…."


	26. Chapter 26: I Know Who He Is

Whereabouts

All the guardians are troubled they don't know what to do. Jack's unconscious and Megan's missing. They all stayed in the young guardian's room watched him all night but he didn't wake up or even moved a muscle.

Toothania's been staring through the window, Sandy's sitting on Jack's bed and surprisingly he didn't sleep. Bunnymund's been walking around the room and North's just sitting with his face on his hands thinking about what happened.

"No…North…." A voice suddenly broke the silence and the all guardians looked at each other to find where it comes from.

"North…." They heard it again and looked at Jack lying on the glass box and say his eyes open. All of the guardians leaned to look at young guardian.

"I'm here boy," North said and touched Jack's forehead, "What do you remember, boy?" he added.

The young guardian seemed confused about what happened. It took him a few minutes before answering North.

"My memory is kinda a blur…" Jack said sounded unsurely, "but…." he added, "I remember going to Megan's room and…I… just passed out."

"How are you feeling?" North asked. Jack sat up holding his head feeling a little giddy. He shook his head and grabbed his staff and stood up with the help of Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny sat Jack on his bed and stared at him for a while.

"How are you feeling?" North asked again while staring at the young guardian.

"I'm feel dizzy." Jack said and suddenly he recognized something, something's missing. He looked each of the guardians and stopped at North.

"Where's Megan?" he asked and all of the guardians looked at each other, panicked and doesn't know what to say to him. They all looked down and made Jack wonder and felt scared but he don't know why.

"Where is she?" Jack asked for the second time and knows something's wrong or happened to his best friend. He stood up and lost his balance but he's back on his feet after and walked to North and faced him.

"Where is she?" Jack said and sounded threatening. He looked at North with sharp serious eyes and North just shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Jack asked angrily and clutches his staff and moved back a little bit. He looked around the room and walked out of the door to search for her.

"You're not yet in the right condition to move around Jack!" Bunnymund shouted and pulled the young guardian's jacket but he tugged it back and flew around the house to find Megan but after minutes of searching, there's no sign of her.

Jack went back to his room and when he landed, he banged his staff on the floor strong enough for the whole room to rumble and walked towards North, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Jack said furiously and pulled the leader's red jacket. Bunnymund tried to grab the young guardian but North ordered him not to.

"Calm down boy…. We'll tell you what happened." North said cordially and Jack slowly put his hands down and sat on his bed throwing his staff on the floor and put his hands on his face.

"When you passed out in Megan's room ," North started, " Bunnymund transferred you to your room and put you in bed and Megan noticed that you're temperature's pretty high instead of your normal cold temperature." Noth sat on a chair and faced Jack in front of him, "Since then, she didn't leave your side and she's been holding your hand for hours hoping for you to wake up."

North breathed deeply and looked down, "Toothania checked up on her and called her for dinner but she didn't so after we ate dinner, Tooth was bringing Megan's meal but when she entered your room…." North breathed deeply and looked at the boy and holds the young guardian's shoulder, "she… disappeared."

Jack looked up to North and gave an angry face he stood up and looked through the terrace doors. He was about to punch it when he noticed something outside. He opened the doors and looked closer to the footprints on the floor.

"Footprints….." he whispered and touched it, "is it me or Is this footprint warm?" he thought to himself and looked at the young guardians. "North, look at this." The young guardian called the leader and he touched the footprints and it is really warm…

"Is this possible?" North asked and looked at the young guardian. "There's only one person I know who can make it possible." Jack said and an evil smile spread on his face and North's confused about Jack's action.

The young guardian suddenly stood up and picked his wooden staff and swerved to face all of the guardians.

"What? Do you know where she is?" Bunnymund asked thoughtfully and looked at the smiling young guardian.

"Oh no, no…." Jack said and the guardians looked at him blankly, "I know who took her." Jack said and turned his back on them, "We need to prepare and North…" Jack paused for a while before continuing,

"I need your help to find their location."


	27. Chapter 27: Jack Frost's Rival

Jack Frost's Rival

Megan woke up and didn't remember what happened she looked around to see where she is and realized that she's in a room lying on a bed. She sat up and was about to stand up when she noticed her arms are chained but long enough for her to walk around the room. She tried to free her hands but she can't break because it's made of steel chains, then suddenly she heard footsteps sounding louder and louder and then stopped for a minute or two.

After a few moments the door knob twitched and the door creaks while somebody's opening it. She stared at the door, shaking and nervous. She waited for someone to enter and suddenly, a boy wearing a black hood went inside and Megan tried to see the boy's face but she couldn't see it.

The boy's walking towards her and went beside her. He leaned on her and Megan tried to move back but the boy touched her face and turned to face him.

"Don't be scared, girl." He said and Megan stopped shaking when he heard the boy's voice. She kind of recognized his soft and sweet voice but can't think of it.

"Who are you?" Megan said nervously while looking at the boy. She can only see his nose and lips, nothing else.

"Oh… I think you already do…" the boy said heartily and his voice is just…. So familiar and she knows she's missing something.

"No I don't." Megan opposed and moved further, "I never seen you in my life." She added.

The boy laughed and touched her hair and Megan shook her head to take off the boy's hand on her.

She felt confused and afraid at the same time and even more scared when the boy grinned.

"Take off my hood, and you'll know who I am." The boy said and stood straight. Megan sat straight on the bed and looked up to the boy, "Come on… and take my hood off." The boy insisted.

Megan stood in front of the boy and looked him from head to foot and touched his hood but didn't took it off yet. "How do I know if you won't hypnotize me or something?" She reasoned thinking twice about following the boy he don't know but he's telling her that she DO know him.

"Hypnotize?" the boy laughed, "There is no such thing…" he added and Megan put her hands down and backed away from him.

"No, no…. I won't…" she said nervously and leaned on the wall, "your dirty little tricks don't work on me!" she shouted and surprisingly the boy just laughed and leaned on her and put his hands on the wall.

"Don't you trust me?" the boy said cordially and brushed her hair.

"Why should I? You …you… took me!" She shouted and looked away from the boy, "and stop touching my hair…. It's not… appropriate." She said nervously.

"Oh…so…." the boy said seriously, "you like the other one…" he added and looked on down.

Megan got confused about what he said and made her wonder and asked him without noticing, "What do you mean?" she said, "what do you mean… other one?" Megan finally looked at the boy and he looked at her but she can't see his whole face.

"You… you got the wrong person," Megan reasoned, "I..I don't know what you're talking about." Megan said nervously but she's staring at the young boy.

"No, I don't." he said and pinched Megan's nose. Her eyes suddenly widen and she felt… felt… confused. There's only one person, ONE person who does that to her, but it can't be, can't be.

"Why did you do that!" Megan shouted at the boy and tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm as well as the other one.

Then the boy pushed her in the bed and holds her arms and leaned over her. Megan felt scared of him and tried to free her arms but she can't.

"Stop moving!" the boy shouted and made Megan to freeze, "I told you… take off my hood…" the boy repeated and Megan holds the hood and took it off slowly and she can see the boy's pale skin. She took the hood completely and the boy's eyes closed. Megan covered his mouth and touched the boy's face.

"Jack…..but… but… your hair's red." She said and felt confused and doesn't know if she's really seeing Jack…Jack Fros….t but with red hair.

"Yes… but there's more…" the boy opened his eyes and Megan's saw the boy's bright red eyes looking directly at him.

"Hi… My name's Jack Blaze…"


	28. Chapter 28: Explain Yourself

Explain Yourself

"What did you just say?!" Megan exclaimed while she's running away from the clone-like of Jack Frost. He is as pale as the young guardian. He has red fiery red hair and ruby-coloured eyes. He's been chasing Megan for a while now but she won't stop running around the room. Losing his patience, he took his two long swords, grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and points it at her. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"For the last time… I'm real." He said angrily while looking at the frightened girl, "and I don't like it when somebody's telling me I'm not."

Megan felt terrified about the other Jack and tears are forming in her eyes. He put his swords down and calmed himself and backed away from her.

"I'm not and never will be Jack Frost." He said seriously, "So as you know, we are different…very very different." He said serenely and left the room leaving the troubled and dreadful alone.

At North's place the guardians have trouble taking in what the young guardian's saying about the guy who took her best friend even though he explained it several times. The all looked at Jack blankly while he's talking to himself.

"So let me get this straight…" Bunnymund said, "you have a rival long before you're a guardian that looked like you right?" the young guardian nodded and the Easter Bunny continued, "and you defeated him and imprisoned him underneath," then he was cut off by Jack, "for a hundred centuries" and the Easter Bunny pursued talking, and you ask him where he came from and he said to you that he's working for someone and want revenge on you so… THAT guy that made a perfect replica of you but with opposite element powers, which is Fire and also your weakness."

The other guardians understand it now, somehow, and asked the busy young guardian running around North's office finding something.

"The Easter Kangaroo's right," the young guardian suddenly said and stopped and swerved to look the guardians and smiled at then that made them wonder why he is so confident and serene.

"In short," North paused for a while and Jack looked at him waiting for him to continue, "You're like him but with different elemental powers." Jack looked at North outrageously and slammed his staff on the ground, "I'm NOT and will never be Jack Blaze." He shouted with anger and all the guardians looked at each other and noticed that he holds a grudge for the OTHER Jack.

North cleared his throat and checked if the young guardian already calmed down, "you seem confident." He said to change the subject and Jack looked at him, "Am I hiding my feelings perfectly?" he laughed feignedly and walks to North and looked at him, "I'm nervous…. Very timid right now. I will have a fight with Jack Blaze sooner plus he has my girl…. And I'm afraid she will… , "he breathed deeply and looked at the guardians, "not come with us anymore." He sighed and looked on the floor.

Upon saying those words, curiosity spread on the guardians' faces and Toothania's felt scared for her little sister. She breathed deeply and swallowed hard before asking Jack a question, "What… do you mean she will not come with us?" She asked nervously and looked at the young guardian with his hands on the pile of papers that they don't know what is it for.

"He will play with Megan's feeling… that's what..." He said dreadfully scared.

Back in Jack Blaze's realm, Megan felt alone and frigid as she's staying in the room. She hugged herself and looked blankly at the wall when suddenly the door opened and saw him standing there, staring at her. She shivered when she saw Jack and she looked away. Jack Blaze sighed and closed the door behind him and walked to her. He sat… on the bed and looked at Megan looking at him dreadfully.

"Why are you looking me like that?" Megan asked nervously and avoided the boy's eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for earlier," he said heartily without really answering the girl's question.

Megan didn't answer and hugged herself tightly, she felt cold but maybe it's just her and then Jack Blaze noticed what she's feeling so he leaned closer and touch Megan's hand.

"Hey… wha…what are you doing?" she said anxiously. "I'm giving you heat, don't get fired up." He said cordially and looked at her but she quickly looked away.

"There…. Better?" he asked and brushed her hair, "Yu…yup...all better…" she said nervously and realized that she heard that line before. There was long silence and Megan braced herself and looked at the boy still staring at her, "Why…why did you took me?" she asked trying to control her fear and to jeep her from shivering.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he said simply and pinched her nose. Megan looked at her like she sees Jack Frost inside him and she looked away trying to ignore it.

After a few minutes Jack Blaze brought her dinner. At first Megan didn't eat it but she also noticed that the OTHER Jack will not leave until she eats, so she did. After that, Jack unchained her and she's bit surprised and made her to demur about him.

"I trust you, but if you break that trust… well, you don't wanna know." Jack Blaze gave her an eccentric smile and left the room. Megan felt…. OK with the guy but she shook her head and banged herself. She's been walking across the room several times while she bits her lips. She abruptly stopped when she heard the door creaked and swerved to look to opened it.

Jack Blaze entered the room and gave her clothes and a hood, "Suit up," he said and smiled a t her, "I'll show you around." he added and closed the door. Megan checked the clothes if they have poison or something before she wears them.

"Are you done?" Jack asked and entered the room when she answered back. Megan looked down and Jack walked to her and raised her chin lightly and looked at her shaking dark black eyes.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked cordially and brushed the girl's hair, "I'm not going to hurt you…" he added. Jack moved back and reached out his hand, "Let's go…."

Megan hesitated but there's no other choice anyway. They both walked together inside the cave going somewhere. They climbed stairs leading to a dead end then Jack did something.

He touched a portion on the wall and his hands seared and he looked at her and gave a subtle smile then the door opened and the light hurts Megan eyes. She blinked a couple of times and covered her eyes as they continued walking the stairs.

When they got out, she looked around and noticed that they're surrounded by trees, enormous trees. It felt warm outside but that's not what made her wonder. A minute ago she's at North's place and now she's in the middle of a damp warm forest. She looked at Jack who's also looking at her lately.

"Where am I?" she asked curiously. "You're in a forest of course." The boy replied and laughed slightly and moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Far far away from home."


	29. Chapter 29: Love Poison

Love Poison

Megan and Jack Blaze have been walking around the damp with warm wind blowing, forest for a while not but they don't talk to each other. Megan's walking while looking down and Jack with his hands in his pocket. The young boy looked at her and sighed deeply.

"You like the other guy more don't you?" Jack said resentfully and stopped and took off his hood. Megan swerved to face him but didn't look directly to him.

"I…I…" she said nervously and lifts her head slowly to looked at the young boy, "I..don't trust you." She said with a low voice but plausible for Jack to hear. Jack Blaze walked closer to her and touched her face.

"You know what…" he said serenely and brushed her hair, "I don't blame you…" he said heartily and continued, "but you have to know that I know more about you, than you know about me and.. Jack Frost." The girl blinked and looked at Jack Blaze's ruby-coloured eyes.

"I know you like blue orchids, you hate your dad for not being there when you need him the most, you missed your best friend that moved in Canada, you like playing sports and hate the pride of the cheerleaders, the feign smile of your enemies," he breathed deeply and brushed the girl's hair, "and the jerk one, Ron for hurting you so much." He said candidly and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Why…Ho..How… did you… know… all this?" Megan said while her whole body shakes as Jack tells all the things about her. The most frightening part is, there is no way that he could know all that. Is he spying her all this time? She thought. "Cause I have Jack Frost's blood running through my veins," he said to break the silence and paused before he pursue, "the winter spirit and me have the same blood but we differ when it comes to our abilities and few personalities," he added and backed away from Megan and sat on a rock, "we share the same feelings and emotions and became stronger when we're closer to each other." He continued and looked at the troubled girl in front of him.

Megan listened attentively to him, "so, you know how he feels right now?" she asked and got surprised that she became confident around Jack Blaze.

"Honestly…no." he said simply, "the farther we are from each other, the weaker the link gets." He added and looked back at the girl and gave her a peculiar smile, "but this is good as it is sound."

"Then…" she said curiously, "how did you know all those things about me?" she asked. Jack stood in front of her and gave her a mysterious look in her eyes, "like I said…. I have HIS blood inside me." He said coldly.

Then suddenly both of them heard something coming closer and sounding louder to them, big and loud footsteps. Megan abruptly felt frigid and dreadfully frightened. Jack Blaze held her hand an took out his long sword and listened carefully but suddenly it stopped and silence rose upon them.

"Is it gone?" Megan whispered while holding Jack's hand tightly. "I don't think so…" he whispered back and observed the whole place, "It's watching us." He added.

Megan hugged Jack's arms tightly then instantaneously, something growled above them and is falling over them. Jack carried Megan and moved quickly to avoid them from getting squashed. When it landed, it swerved and looked at Jack with its scary dark eyes and gave a grin showing its pointed long, large, sharp teeth, it's a 50 foot tall troll. Its body is full of spikes long and short and has two horns on its head. He's enormous hands have sharp claws just like the ones on its feet.

Megan shivered upon seeing the huge monster especially when it looked at her and licked its lips. Jack put the girl down and ordered her to hide but not too far from him, not knowing what else will happen. She hid behind the tree not too far from Jack Blaze but the troll's still looking at her while giving a weird, frightening and shivery grin and obviously she knows that SHE is the 'target.'

"Hey screwed face!" Jack shouted and quickly flew and went behind the troll, "eyes on your opponent!" he added and stabbed the monster's back with his two swords.

The troll roared in pain and tried to smash Jack but he flew up high with celerity and made a fire ball above the monster's head. He was about to throw it when he hear Megan screamed. She's being pulled by goblins while she's trying to keep her grasp on the tree.

Getting his attention, the troll grabbed Jack and opened his mouth. Jack promptly fired himself up and after a few minutes, the monster's hand turned to a hard rock and smashed it in wisp. The monster cried in pain while holding his cut off arm. Jack flew above the creature and combined his to swords and stabbed the monster's head.

"and down you go…" he said coldly and gave a mysterious smile and pulled his sword. The monster's whole body turned into a hard vulnerable rock. Jack snapped his fingers and the troll exploded from the inside.

She looked around and noticed Megan's not there anymore and she heard her screamed. He flew as fast as he could and followed her voice and finally found her tied up while the goblin's carrying her.

Jack jumped in front of the goblins and looked at them with his furious red eyes, "let her go…" he warned.

The goblins utter a weird laugh and took out their weapons and charged together. They all attack Jack continuously but the young boy skilfully dodges all of it and attacked back and killed them one by one.

Jack walked to Megan after and saw her crying and took off the cloth tied around her mouth. "Behind you!" she shouted. Jack turns around and didn't saw the sword coming. Fortunately he bent his head back and stabbed the last goblin.

Jack untied her and looked at the frightened, crying girl, "Are you alright?" Jack asked her cordially. Megan nodded and hugged him tightly felling scared and relieved.

Jack Blaze carried her and flew back to his realm. At Megan's room, Jack is sitting on her bed while she's healing the young boy's wounds and cuts with a wet warm towel.

"Tha..thank you.. for saving me." She said bashfully as she cleanses Jack's wounds. The young boy didn't answer back.

After she's done, Megan lifts the boy's face and noticed there's blood on his lips. She immediately grabbed the towel and wiped it out.

Jack stared at her and touched her face as she heals his pale lips and grabbed her hand and put it down. Megan looked at the boy's enchanted, hypnotizing red eyes and leaned closer and closer without her noticing. She closed her eyes and passionately kissed him and the young boy kissed back and touches her face with both hands.

Jack Blaze kissed her deeper and deeper and Megan just let him. After a few minutes, her eyes opened and his black coloured eyes turned red. Jack catches her as she passed out and Jack Blazed laid her down properly on her bed. He stayed by her side while brushing her hair and staring at her.

"I had fun…" he said heartily and talked to the unconscious girl. He leaned and gave her last kiss and left the room. He closed the door behind him and gave an evil smile…


	30. Chapter 30: Underground Realm

Underground Realm

The guardians are staring at the young guardian looking at maps and pile of papers on North's table. He walks here and there finding something only he knows. North walked to Jack and looked at the maps he's looking at and he noticed the circled portion on a tropical rain forest, pretty far from where they are now.

"What are you planning boy?" he asked the young guardian curiously and looked at him with his blank face. It took Jack a few seconds before answering, "Finding something." he said without actually answering North's question.

Then Bunnymund slammed his hand on the papers and Jack looked up to the troubled Easter Bunny.

"You've been searching for…whatever you're looking for, for two days!" Bunnymund shouted at the young guardian and Jack just continued looking at the maps.

After a few moments later, he gave a weird smile and swerved to look at the guardians, "I found it." he said serenely and all of them gave the young guardian vacant faces.

"Found what precisely?" Bunnymund asked with his arms crossed, as usual. "Jack Blaze's realm." He added and made the guardians widen their eyes and looked at the map Jack's showing.

"A tropical forest…. You are searching for a tropical forest!" All of the guardians exclaimed and looked at Jack. "Chill…" he said and put the maps on the table and started explaining, "Alright listen carefully," he continued and the guardians leaned closer to give a closer look at the map.

"I said listen… not surround me. Give me some space guys!" he exclaimed and the guardians backed away a bit from the hot headed winter spirit.

"Now…" he breathed deeply and looked down on the map, "I'm looking and observing all of the tropical rain forest around the world, because one of them should and must be Jack Blaze's realm," he paused and noticed the guardians are catching up, "This one right here," he points at a portion on the map between north and south America, "this is the farthest rainforest in the equator. Jack has a secret realm underground." He said smartly and the guardians looked at him with amazement, they forgot how smart he was because of his, witty naughty attitude.

"Are you sure about this?" North asked curiously and the young guardian continued explaining, "very…" he said, "Warm and wet describes the tropical rain forest climate. The average annual temperature is above 20 C, and his advantage, there is never a frost."

All of the nodded and obviously Sandy didn't get it at all, "This is the perfect place for him and to hide Megan. She can't handle stifling weather and he can't handle chilly climates so he stayed here, where all are average, for him though… not for me." He said candidly and looked at the other guardians.

"Then what are we waiting for then?" North said breaking the silence and looked at the young guardian smiling back at him. "Get your weapons guardians!" North ordered, "and let's take Megan back."

The guardians went to their rooms and grabbed their equipment, except for Sandy who grabbed few pieces of snacks and put them in his golden dust bag.

After their done, they all went in North's upgraded and more advance sleigh. They all went in and Bunnymund grasped anything from the sleigh and holds on to it tightly even though they're not leaving yet.

"Hey North," Jack said, "your sleigh is kinda…. new?" he said curiously and looked at the leader. "Well yes, Bionic Man added some things to her." North replied and smiled at the young guardian. After a few moments, the sleigh charged and it's running faster and faster leading to the exit. Bunnymund grasped at the handles tightly, Sandy fell asleep, the Tooth fairy's sitting there serenely and Jack stood up and looked ahead.

"Hold on girl…." He whispered


	31. Chapter 31: A Little Too Late

A Little Too Late

Jack Blaze went in Megan's room to check up on her. He saw her sitting on her bed staring blankly at the wall. He walked closer and stood in front of Megan but still she doesn't move. Suddenly she blinked and looked to the young boy with fiery red hair and smiled. Jack brushed Megan's hair and looked at her ruby-coloured eyes like his.

"Not long now…" he said and opened the cabinet in the room and gave her fighting clothes. White long sleeved top, a brownish above knee skirt, and a long white coat with a touch of red that has red buttons from neck to the centre of her heart and the rest are open. Jack Blaze also gave a pair of white shoes with a touch of red on it.

After giving it, Jack took something and went back to Megan's room. He went inside and closed the door behind him and walked to her while's she's buttoning her coat.

Megan turned to look at the boy, and she noticed that he's holding a bow, bag of arrows and a pair of short swords. Jack turned her around and attached the two short swords on the back of her shoes.

Jack handed out the other two and Megan tied the bag of arrows on her utility belt and the bow on her back.

"He's coming…" Jack Blaze said and gave an evil smile.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked North while he's driving the sleigh, "no." he answered simply. After a few minutes, "Are we there yet?" the young guardian asked again. "Not yet, Jack." The leader replied serenely. After another few minutes, "Are we there…" Jack was cut off by North sounded a little irritated this time, "We get there when we get there!" He shouted back and looked ahead and ignore the importunate young guardian.

Three hours have passed and they're still in the air and Bunnymund can hardly breathe while Sandy and Tooth fairy fell asleep. After a few minutes, Jack felt something… something strong. He looked below and there's kinda curious about the trees below.

"Hey, I need to check up something down there" he said to North. The guardian leader widened his eyes and dissuaded the young guardian from going.

"No, Jack, listen, we don't know this place we need to stick together." North said to Jack and landed the sleigh after. Bunnymund abruptly hopped out of the sleigh and kissed the ground and spits after.

"How does the land taste, Easter Kangaroo?" Jack mocking Bunnymund and the Easter Bunny looked at the young guardian furiously.

"How about you?" The Bunnymund asked, "feeling humid yet?" he added.

Jack wiped his forehead and he sweats and looked at Bunnymund angrily, "So what?!" he exclaimed. North walked closer to them, "Both of you stop fighting, we're here to search for Megan." He said heartily and the two KIDS turned their back from each other and crossed their arms.

They walked around for hours but they can't find where Megan is and Bunnymund's blamed the one taking the lead, Jack Frost.

"Admit it Frost bite! We're lost!" he shouted while walking behind the young guardian but with a slower pace. "We're not lost!" Jack groaned and continued walking and he saw something ahead. He run to it and the guardians followed him.

"This place is pretty screwed up." Jack said and looked around the place. "Are you kidding me?" Bunnymund said aloud, "Everything here is screwed up!" he exclaimed as he kicked something and flew high and is about to hit the young guardian fortunately he ducked when he saw something on the floor and the Easter Bunny sighed feeling relieved that it didn't stuck Jack.

"What's this?" Jack asked to himself. He looked at it closely and strands of black long hair are lying on the ground. He picked it and he's quite sure its Megan's. Bunnymund walked to Jack, when he saw he's holding something.

"What's that?" he asked curiously and looked at what Jack's holding, "Hair of Megan… definitely… maybe." Jack said looking closer at the hair and suddenly Bunnymund took and from him and smelled it.

"I got her…" Bunnymund said which made the young guardian impressed with the Easter Bunny.

"Can you find her?" Jack asked Bunnymund, hopefully to follow her trail. "Of course I can, frost bite!" the Easter Bunny said boastfully and mocked the young guardian. Jack called the other guardians and they all ran following Bunnymund.

"You don't wanna race me talking freezer!" He said and laughed at the young guardian.

"Watch me Kangranny!" He mocked back and they were gone. Sandy and Toothania helped North to fly and chased the two immature guardians.

After a few minutes the Easter Bunny stopped and looked around. Jack passed Bunnymund and he jump down to see what's wrong.

"What? Why did you stop?" he asked curiously and troubled. "The trail ends here." The Easter Bunny said unsurely and surprised that Megan's scent just vanished.

"What do you mean gone?!" Jack said angrily. "I mean GONE!" Bunnymund exclaimed back and ran around the place as the other guardians finally caught up with them.

"So…" the Tooth fairy said while catching her breathe, "where is it?" she continued. Sandy put North down and looked around. "You said that the OTHER Jack has a underground realm?" North suggested to the two guardians searching for something.

"Hey you two nut heads!" the Toothfairy shouted at them and they both stopped staring at her angrily and irritated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" They both said angrily and the Tooth fairy pointed at a tree. They followed where she's pointing and something's written on it.

"_YOU WON'T FIND A SWITCH STUPID!" _

Jack stabbed the tree and it was covered with frost in minutes and the tree exploded in tiny snow sprinkles. "I knew that!" he said angrily even though he IS looking for a switch.

"You are loo…" Bunnymund was cut off by Jack when he stabbed his magical wooden staff on the ground. The rock on the ground suddenly moved leading an underground staircase.

"Ready to meet my sworn enemy…" Jack gave a weird smile and looked at the guardians.

They all nodded…except for… Sandy who was about to run away but caught his clothes by North and Tooth.


	32. Chapter 32: Fire VS Ice

Fire VS Ice

Jack Frost and the other guardians went down the stairs as the rock behind them closed. It's dark inside and they can't see anything fortunately North have a flashlight. They all looked at the leader guardian and gave him a weird face.

"What?" North asked curiously, "you said it's an underground realm so I brought a flashlight." He reasoned and they continued waking down the stairs and finally they're at the bottom and found a long hallway full of doors both sides of the walls.

"Now what?" Bunnymund asked, "We're going to check each and every one of the doors?" he complained. "That's not a bad idea!" Jack enlightened and smiled at the Easter Bunny, "So some kind of creatures jump at you and eat you up and…" he spookily trying to scared Bunnymund but it won't work.

Then he suddenly stopped talking and felt something and walked slowly passing all the doors. The guardians don't know where the young guardian's going but they just followed him.

"Whe…." North was cut off by Jack "shh-ing" him. Then he closed his eyes and listened to something, but there's no sound anywhere. Then he looked up and the guardians followed Jack Frost's action and saw someone or something on the ceiling.

"Hey Jack Frost…" a voice said sounded cold almost numb and then he jump down that made the guardians, except Jack Frost, to move back. When he landed he opened his eyes and stood up with his hands in his pocket looking at the winter spirit.

"I'm so glad to see you…" he said and gave him an evil smile, "well… not really." Jack Blaze added.

The guardians know about the young guardian's rival but they still got surprised when they saw the red-haired and ruby-coloured eyes Jack Blaze in front of them. They are really alike, they could be twins the only difference are their hair and eyes.

"Same here…" Jack Frost said and looked at his rival furiously. "What's with the evil eyes?" Jack Blaze said and utters a laugh and looked at the other guardians behind Jack Frost.

"You have recruits huh?" he said serenely and looked back at the winter spirit,

"Five against one?" Jack Blaze gave a weird relish smile, "Hardly seems fair." He added, "Of course… the big four…. Santa Clause, Sandman, Tooth fairy and the Easter Kangaroo." Jack Blaze said and made the Easter Bunny irritated and took out an Easter egg and threw it at Jack Blaze in front of the young guardian. Jack Frost ducked and Jack Blaze avoided it.

"Your aiming sucks!" both Jacks said to the Easter Bunny that made him even more furious. Bunnymund was about to throw a bunch of Egg bombs to both Jacks when the guardians hold his arms and moved him away from them.

"Shut up Kangaboo!" Both of them said and looked at each other, "I thought of it first! No you didn't! I did! Wanna fight!" they both said candidly Jack grasped his staff while the other took out his two long swords.

"Having one jack is a disaster." North said while holding the still angry Bunnymund, "having two of them is a catastrophe." Upon saying those words Jack Frost and Jack Blaze looked at them and stood still and both crossed their arms.

"Then whose Jack one?" They both said and looked at the leader and made him shiver and felt dreadfully scared.

"NONE!" Bunnymund shouted, "You're both zero!" he added. The other guardians covered the stubborn mouth of the Easter Bunny.

"Oh… yeah, by the way…" Jack Frost suddenly said coldly and made the OTHER Jack raised his eyebrow.

The young guardian lifts his staff and banged in on the floor and the other Jack jumped away from the furious winter spirit.

"Don't be exaggerated," he said and smiled, "I'm trying to be nice here."

"Well I'm not." Jack Frost replied numbly and points the staff at Jack Blaze. "Where is she?" the winter spirit asked bravely but the OTHER Jack didn't answer. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Jack asked furiously this time. He threw ice needles at Jack Blaze but he avoided it easily.

"Finished?" Jack Blaze said calmly and lifts his swords, "It's time for me to say hi…" he added.

The other Jack stabbed his two swords on the ground and made a crack with lava going towards the winter spirit. Jack Frost flew up and the other guardians helped. They all attack Jack Blaze but he skilfully manoeuvred all of it. Jack Frost watching above and suddenly the other Jack jumped and stayed in the air.

"You got stronger…" Jack Frost smile and the other Jack looked at him, "stronger than you." Jack Blaze said and gave the winter spirit a weird smile.

"Don't be ridiculous," the young guardian laughed aloud, "never gonna happen."

"So… this how it is…" Bunnymund cut in while looking at them, "Jack Frost is having 'I'm stronger than you' fight with himself.

The other guardians covered their mouths and their eyes widened and scared. Bunnymund tend to look at his fellow guardians and kinda curious why they're looking at him like that. Then they all pointed up and he followed and when he did, he saw the two Jacks are aiming at him at the same time and all of them moved away quickly, especially Bunnymund.

"I'M NOT HIM!" both Jacks shouted. Then Jack Frost quickly made a move to attack Jack Blaze, "First rule… don't get distracted!" he said. But surprisingly the OTHER Jack didn't move and made him wonder and he heard he looked in his right corner and saw an arrow coming in his way, and fast fortunately he avoided it and looked at Jack Blaze still up in the air feeling drearily.

"Don't be reckless I'm not alone." Jack Blaze said and gave him a weird spooky smile.

"Who?" the young guardian asked surprisingly and felt dreadful. He looked around and suddenly he saw a girl coming out from the dark aiming at him. "Megan?" Jack Frost said and for the first time he felt frigid.

"Did I say 5 against 1?" the red haired boy said breaking the silence, "My bad… It's five against two."


	33. Chapter 33: Lost Patience

Lost Patience

"What did you do to her?" Jack Frost asked his rival angrily and grasped his staff. Jack Blaze smiled at the winter spirit and went down on the ground and Megan protected him and still aiming at Jack Frost.

"Megan, don't you remember me?" the young guardian said while he's walking towards her but she didn't answer and pulled the bow string to warn him. Jack Frost moved back a few steps and looked at her closer.

"Your eyes…. They're red…" the other guardians took out their weapon and surrounded Megan and Jack Blaze.

"Surprised?" Megan suddenly spoken and looked each of the guardians and laid her eyes on Jack and walked closer but the guardians took the young guardian away from her.

"Let go!" Jack exclaimed and pulled his arms from Tooth fairy and Bunnymund's grasp. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Jack shouted and looked at Jack Blaze smiling at him evilly.

"Why don't you ask her?" the red haired Jack said coldly and backed away from them. Jack shook Megan and looked in her eyes, "What did he do to you? Come on, tell me…" he said, sounded worried but pushed the young guardian away and he felt heat on her hands and grabbed it abruptly. Megan got angry and she fired her hands up and Jack quickly pulled his hand.

"Enough talk…" Jack Blaze said coldly and Megan punched the floor and the whole place rumbled. The evil Jack swung his sword aiming at the winter spirit but he avoided it and jumped back. Megan stopped the other four guardians from interfering the fight of the two Jacks.

"Oh no, you don't" she said evilly and surrounded she and the guardians inside a fire. The guardians don't know what to do, they can't hurt Megan but obviously she'll hurt them.

"Sandman," Bunnymund said, "knock her out!" he added. Sandman punched both of his fists as North and the Tooth fairy stared at the Easter Bunny with a curious look. "With the sand dust?" he said and the other guardians felt relieved.

"Try and catch me first!" Megan said excitedly like she's having fun. The three of them tried to catch her but she's playing around them. When Bunnymund will grab her, she will carry Sandman and throw him to the Easter Bunny that, of course, he will catch. They noticed that she's laughing while they're trying to get her and also that she has the personality of the witty young guardian.

While Megan's busy playing around with the guardians, Jack Frost and Jack Blaze are having a quarrel above them.

"What did you do to her?" Jack asked again but the other Jack's not answering back. "You don't wanna know." he said and laughed aloud. The other Jack blocked Jack's attack with his sword and a light formed between them and exploded sending them banged on both walls.

"What just happened?" they both thought and looked at each other and they are both quiet serious right now. They both charged at each other colliding at the middle and a huge explosion and even stronger formed.

"Alright THAT'S IT!" they both shouted and Jack flew down fast and stabbed his staff and frost spread around the room and Jack Blaze fired up his swords and threw fire on the frost.

"You can't just do that in my realm!" Jack Blaze's shouted and combined his two swords and swung it vertically in the air making a moon shape fire towards Jack Frost. The young guardian flew rapidly pointing his wooden staff on the fire and stabbed into it and faded away.

"But I just did!" Jack Frost exclaimed and laughed at his enemy, "You're my CLONE anyway." Jack Frost added and made the other Jack furious. His hair glowed bright red and splits his swords back in two and jump down.

"You… wanna know… about what I did to her?" Jack Frost stopped laughing when he heard what Blaze said. He flew down slowly and looked at his rival and grasped his staff. The red haired Jack smiled evilly.

"Your girlfriend kissed me." He said sardonically when the young guardian's eyes turned evil and he clutches his wooden staff even tighter.

"Oh! No… your tricks won't work on me." Jack Frost said trying disbelieving the Blaze.

"It's not a trick, air head!" he exclaimed and smiled peculiar, "I tricked her, perfectly and intelligently." He said as he walked around the young guardian, "she thought I'm saving her from the enormous troll and goblins." He added and obviously he's enjoying watching Jack lose his patience, "she even healed my cuts and wounds and when she looked at my face she saw blood on my lips and tried to wipe it out." Jack felt outrageous and hurt about what the evil Jack said about what happened.

Jack Blaze whispered on Jack's ear, "and she leaned closer and closer," he said trying to faze him and lose his temper, "and finally she kissed me and I kissed back deeper and deeper." He said and laughed evilly.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jack dreadfully lost his patience he shouted loud enough to make the whole place shake and rumble.

"This where the fun starts…." The evil Jack said and gave an evil smile.


	34. Chapter 34: Make A Choice

Make A Choice

Jack Frost shouted loud enough to make the whole place rumble. He slammed his staff on the ground and made frost and snow chasing the evil Jack. He's attacking Jack Blaze continually but nothing hit him or even touched him.

On the other hand, while Blaze and Jack are fighting, Megan heard the young guardian screamed and knows that, that is the signal. She took her two short swords and clutches them tightly, "This is where it gets complicated." She said and made the other guardians wonder what she meant.

Sandy distracted Megan and Bunnymund and North finally grabbed her. The Sandman was about to give her a Sand dust but the two guardians lost their hold when she fired herself up. They all backed away from her and observed their sweet, innocent girl being controlled by Blaze.

The Tooth fairy can't even get her head in the game because she's her little sister and she can't think of anything that she can do without hurting her.

The Sandman tried again and almost hits her, the girl got irritated about Sandy and grabbed his bow on the ground and aimed at the Sandman. She was about to release but suddenly her head aches. She fell into her knees holding his head and screaming in pain. Guardians took advantage quickly and they grabbed her and put her to sleep.

"Guard her Toothania," the three guardians said, "We'll help Jack."

They both fought in the air and in the ground for a while now. Jack Frost's staff and Jack Blaze's swords collided and keep exploding between them. North and the others called and the Sandman flew up to help the young guardian while the Easter Bunny's took out egg bombs and prepared for throwing them.

"Give up Blaze!" the young guardian exclaimed, "You're outnumbered." He added

Surprisingly, Blaze opens his arms wide and gave them a peculiar smile, "Give me your best shots." He said serenely and made the guardians wonder but they didn't hesitate. Sandy whipped Blaze, and Bunnymund throws the egg bombs and it directly hit at him and Jack grabbed Blaze's neck and flew down with high speed and banged him on the ground as he strangled his rival, he heard Megan screamed in pain and looked at her.

"What's happening to her?" the Tooth fairy said and panicking, "She's strangling herself!" she cried and Jack noticed that he's the one strangling her. The winter spirit abruptly released Blaze and the other guardians clutch his hands tightly avoiding him to get away.

"Why did you stop?" Blaze asked and laughed evilly and looked at the guardians, "finish me off right here and right now." he added.

Jack Frost didn't answer back and was about to hit him but he remembered that Megan is the one who's suffering. He put his staff down and leaned on Blaze, "what did you do to her?" he asked furiously and looked at him with his angry sharp blue eyes.

Blazed laughed disastrously and looked each of them, "you haven't figured it out yet?" he said darkly and Bunnymund looked at Megan with pity and felt guilty about himself.

"Oh… I think we get it now." Jack said serenely but inside he dreadfully wants to finish Blaze for make her innocent best friend suffer and now he doesn't know what to do about it.

"If I finish you off, she will die. If I kill her, you will die." He said drearily while he's staring at her best friend catching her breath. Sandy, North and Bunnymund widened their eyes as the young guardian explained.

"So choose," he said and even gave him a peculiar and irritating smile in a situation like this. Jack turned his back on Blaze and walked towards her best friend. The red haired Jack looked down and gave a feign smile. He freed his one hand, the one Bunnymund's holding and grabbed his sword and threw it aiming at the winter spirit. Jack turned as the guardians warned him.

Suddenly Jack was pushed out of the way by Megan and she's been pierced by Blaze's sword. Blaze moan in pain and he can hardly breathe. The guardians ran to Megan and catch her as she falls. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw her best friend lying on the ground, stabbed by a sword and he noticed that her one eye is black and the other is still red. She's looked at the winter spirit and smiled. She reached her hands to her and Jack moved closer and grips her hand tightly.

"Hey…." Megan said while she's trying to breathe, "I missed you so much…." She added. The young guardian put his forehead on hers and touched her face, the young guardian's tears fell on her cheek and she touch he's face. "Everything's going to be fine." She said and kissed Jack's hands.

"Ja….Jack… Frost." Blaze called to him weakly and the young guardian turned his head and looked at Blaze, "I…I… can …save …her." He added.

Jack stood up and clutches his staff tightly and walked to his sworn rival and lifts him up by pulling his shirt, "WHY THE HELL WILL I TRUST YOU?!" he asked bitterly and grasped Blaze's shirt more tightly, "You happy now? Huh?!" he added throws him closer to Megan and went and leaned on him, "Look at her…LOOK AT HER!" he shouted.

Jack wants to kill him so badly but the spell has still an effect on Megan. The red haired Jack trying to sit up and looked at the winter spirit, "I… I'm your…only chance…" he said. Jack disbelieve him and pulled his white hair and punched the wall so hard that made his hands bleed.

"Jack…." Blaze called again, "the…there's not… much time… left." He begged and Jack saw tears falls on his eyes and realized that he did to, "we… share the same emotions… trust me…" he paused and continued, "you love her… as much… as I do…" he said and begged for Jack.

The young guardian looked at her dying best friend who is also looking at him, she nodded and Jack looked back at Glaze.

"What… are you going to do?" he asked while he controls his anger towards him, and Blaze started to stand up slowly while holding his chest and walked to her. He leaned and whispered something to Megan and she nodded several times.

"What are you doing?' Jack asked curiously and he had to demur about his decision but he saw her best friend shook her head, saying not to interfere. Blaze holds his sword that pierced her and closed his eyes, "you need to stay back…" he asked them, and they did but Megan said something to the Tooth fairy and she nodded before she joined the other guardians and she secretly said it to North and Bunnymund.

Blaze's sword lit and Megan groaned in pain and Jack was about to run when Bunnymund and North hold him and pulled him away. After a few moments later, Blaze pulled the sword out of her body and quickly put his lips on hers and opened his mouth as he transfers a fire shaped like a bead in her.

Megan's eyes and long black hair turned red and glowed. Blaze whispered in her ear that only she can know and a few minutes later, Jack Blaze turned to dust and flown by the wind. North and Bunnymund finally released the young guardian and went to her. Megan smiled at the young guardian and her red glowing hair and eyes turned black as she passed out.

- I LOVE YOU GUYS! HAHAHA Thanks for the amazing comments ^_^ here you go you ask for it :) thanks for the support and glad you love it as much as I do :)


	35. Chapter 35: A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Jack Frost and the other guardians went back to the sleigh with Megan and went back to North's place. The young guardian didn't let his best friend's hands along the way while the others are staring at her, pitifully and worriedly. After a few minutes of travelling they hurriedly put Megan in her room and laid her on her bed.

Three days after, she hasn't been awakened and the guardians took turns watching and guarding her. Jack didn't eat for days and he didn't leave his best friends room. He's in the couch staring at her hoping that she will wake up soon. North entered her room checking up on Megan and the young guardian. He breathed deeply and walked to Jack sitting there.

"You haven't eaten for these past few days, boy…" he said heartily and rubbed Jack's back trying to give him comfort, "you need strength." He added. North looked at Megan and back to Jack.

"I'm not hungry…" He said simply but didn't look at the leader. North patted the boy's hair and breathed deeply as he walked to the door. "Tooth's going to bring your meal later." He said and left the room.

Jack stood in front of Megan after North left and touched his best friend's hair. "Come on… you need to wake up." He said and tears fall on his cheek and wiped them out, "I hate it when I worry too much about you." He added. He leaned and kissed Megan's fore head and brushed her hair.

Suddenly, Tooth entered the room with Jack Frost's meal and closed the door behind her, "Jack, you need to eat." She said cordially and put the tray on the table and flew to Jack and rubbed his back, "she doesn't want you to be like this." She added and the Tooth fairy looked at her little sister sleeping for days and she can't help herself from crying.

"I…I need to go now." she said and wiped her eyes, "you need to eat, ok?" she said before leaving the room. Jack grabbed a chair and took a sit while holding her hands and fell asleep without noticing.

The other guardians peeked in Megan's room and saw Jack fell asleep, without eating his dinner again, beside Megan and they closed the door shut leaving them inside.

"Bunnymund and Sandy, you need to guard the front door." He ordered. The Tooth fairy went into her room and lay on her bed. It's already midnight but she can't sleep, she's too worried about her little sister so she just cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Jack opened his eyes slowly and grasped his hand to hold Megan's hand but he didn't feel anything. He quickly sat up and his eyes got hurt by the rays of light that entered the room and after rubbing his eyes, he noticed Megan's not lying in her bed anymore. He looked around but she's not there and realized their clothes on the floor and her cabinet's open. He ran to the door and opened it and saw Bunnymund and sleeping Sandy.

"Did she come out over here?" he asked abruptly and the two guardians looked at each other, "No nobody came in or out. We're guarding the door all night." Bunnymund said.

Jack, Bunnymund and Sandy woke up and searched the whole house calling her name which woke up North and the Tooth fairy.

Tooth went out of her room and saw Sandy passed by and called him, "What happened?" she asked surprisingly and Sandy drew images on his head so fast that the Tooth fairy didn't get it at all and then she saw Bunnymund, "Bunnymund! What's happening here?" she asked again, "Megan's missing, we don't know where she is." The Easter said in a panicking tone and continued searching.

The Tooth fairy suddenly ran to her little sister's room and got surprised what she saw as she enters inside.

"What's the screaming and yelling all about?" Megan asked. She's standing there, making her bed and after a few minutes she looked at her big sister, standing in front of her, frozen and stunned.

"Hellooo?" she snapped her fingers in front of the Tooth fairy and she blinked and screamed so loud. Megan abruptly covered her ears and backed away from her screaming big sis and suddenly all of the guardians ran to Megan's room to look what's happening.

"Hey! What are you…" Bunnymund said while covering his big fluffy ears and got cut off by what he saw inside. "Make her stop will you?!" Megan shouted but the Tooth fairy's voice is still louder that hers.

She got irritated her eyes turned red and her hair's glowing like fires do, "STOP SCREAMING!" she shouted and finally Tooth stopped and looked at her sister ….smiling?

Instead of being scared she ran to her and gave her a big hug and Megan calmed down and she's back to her normal eye and hair color.

"What happened did you…." North entered her room and dropped his two long swords, fortunately Bunnymund's feet didn't get hit and he didn't even notice it, and the Jack entered next with Sandy.

"Could someone explain me why is Tooth screaming?!" he asked irritatedly and looked at the Tooth fairy.

"We still need to find Megan alright!" he said without noticing that her best friend's standing there hugged by her big sister, "Why are you all standing here? What's the purpose of you all if you're not helping me?" he added and groaned. He walked a few steps away from his best friend's room and suddenly he stopped….and walked backwards and looked inside the room again.

"Hey!" Megan said and laughed when Jack's jaw dropped. "What's with the faces, guys?" she added and walked closer to the statue-like guardians and snapped her fingers several times but they don't blink suddenly they all shouted at her, "WHERE ARE YOU ALL THIS TIME!"

Megan got surprised and backed away and covered her ears, again, and after a few minutes they stopped, "Wha…what?" she asked curiously and looked at them blankly, "I'm in the bathroom!" she screamed back and they all scratched their heads… "Oh…." Jack said and got angry again and walked to her and grabbed her shoulders, "that's not the issue here!" he said, "You're sleeping for days! What happened?" he asked while shaking her best friend and she pushed him back, "Chill Jack…" she said trying to calm the young guardian, "I need a LOT of sleep, well, according to what Blaze said."

Upon saying the winter spirit's names they all went inside and North closed and locked the door behind them.

"What do you mean 'said?" Jack said angrily and grasped his staff, "he came in here?" he added and looked around.

"No Jack…" Megan said and grabbed Jack's hand, "he said it, in here." She pointed her head and looked at Jack's blue eyes, "he told me something before he… well died." She said.

The guardians breathe deeply feeling relieved and Jack touched his best friend's face and stared at her,

"You made me worried sick!" he said angrily but inside he's so happy she's good and well. "I'm sorry…" Megan said heartily.

"What are you waiting for?!" Bunnymund shouted, "An invitation?" he added. Jack shook his head and kissed his best friend passionately and sweetly and suddenly North's phone rang playing a rock song and everybody looked at him curiously, "You got to be kidding me?" Jack said Megan turned the winter spirit's head and kissed him again.

The guardians left the room leaving the two lovebirds inside and went downstairs. North shook his head and laughed as he walks down the stairs.

"Fire and Ice together?" he asked himself and smiled, "that's a new chapter…." North went in front of the globe and looked at it.

"Looks like the children have a new guardian…"

THE END

That's it guys! How's the ending? I can't wait to write another chapter about this one! EXCITED! Hahaha

- can't wait for this movie to come out!

- thanks for the reviews and followers and favourites! Hope you'll like/love the next story I'm going to write!


End file.
